Een onverwachte liefde
by LeneGranger
Summary: Als Hermelien en Draco gedwongen worden een kamer te delen zien ze dat beide niet zitten, maar wat gebeurt er als ze elkaar beter leren kennen en ze elkaar verassen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hier is het eerste hoofdstuk van een verhaal dat ik nu aan het schrijven ben, ik schrijf ook in het Engels maar dat staat op H P F F ( l e n e ) en ik wilde altijd al een verhaal in het Nederlands plaatsen, want dan is het ook makkelijker om te schrijven. En toen kwam ik hier en dat was geweldig.**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vinden, er gebeurt nu nog vrij weinig, maar ik had er eerst geen hoofdstukken in gemaakt. Als je het 3e hoofdstuk ook wilt lezen moet je maar even een reactie plaatsen.**

Hoofdstuk 1

Niet te geloven! Was ze eindelijk hoofdmonitor, na al het harde werk, moest ze een leerlingenkamer delen met Malfidus! Boos gooide Hermelien de brief door haar kamer, dit zou niet alleen een zwaar jaar worden door de examens aan het eind van het jaar, maar nu moest ze ook nog eens een kamer delen met die onmogelijke Malfidus. Er werd zachtjes op de deur geklopt.

'Hermelien, lieverd? Ginny en Ron zijn er...kom je zo naar beneden?' Hermelien vergat spontaan haar woede en sprong van haar bed af. Ze griste nog snel de laatste dingetjes bij elkaar en smeet ze samen met de brief in haar hutkoffer, die ze met moeite dicht kreeg. Wat een mazzel dat ze al bijna negentien was, nu kon ze in ieder geval gewoon magie gebruiken. Toen ze naar beneden kwam zag ze in de gang Ginny en Ron al staan.

'Hoi, jullie zijn er eerder dan afgesproken!' Zei ze terwijl ze Ginny en Ron omhelsde.

'Sorry, hebben we je schema nu door de war gegooid? We willen ook wel over een paar uur terug komen.' Zei Ginny plagerig.

'Nu jullie er toch zijn kunnen jullie net zo goed blijven. Willen jullie iets drinken? Mijn moeder heeft net brownies gebakken.'

Hermelien keek om zich heen, ze zag even niets door de enorme stoomwolken die de trein uitblies, maar na een paar seconde was ze er aan gewend en liep ze snel met haar hutkoffer naar een van de voorste wagons van de trein. Met veel gesteun en gekreun trok ze haar hutkoffer de trein in, toen de koffer de trein in schoot viel ze naar achteren, maar voor ze viel, ving iemand haar op.

'Val je nu al voor me, Griffel?' _Fijn, _dacht ze, _nog geen minuut in de trein en nu al opmerkingen van Malfidus, dit houd ik dus echt geen jaar uit. _Snel ging Hermelien weer recht staan en trok ze haar hutkoffer achter zich aan waarbij ze hem op haar teen zette. Malfidus grinnikte, waardoor Hermelien een nog slechter humeur kreeg.

'Begin alsjeblieft niet nu al met je rotopmerkingen, we moeten nog een heel jaar met elkaar in één leerlingenkamer zitten.' Hermelien liep langs Malfidus de coupé voor hoofdmonitoren in. Hij had zijn koffer al in het bagagerek gelegd, Hermelien pakte haar toverstok uit haar zak, ze ging dus echt niet die koffer zelf in dat ding hijsen. Voordat Hermelien haar koffer kon betoveren had Malfidus hem al in het rek gehesen.

'Dank je,' mompelde Hermelien, _uitslover_. Ze ging bij het raam zitten terwijl de trein langzaam het perron uit reed. Malfidus ging tegenover elkaar zitten, en samen wachtte ze op de klassenoudste die zouden verzamelen bij hun coupé.  
'Je hebt gelijk, we moeten een heel jaar met elkaar samen werken en wonen, dus kunnen we net zo goed normaal tegen elkaar doen, en trouwens jij, Wemel en Potter hebben wel mijn leven gered. Veel mensen schijnen te denken dat ik niet veranderd ben door de oorlog, maar ik ben wel veranderd. Ik heb meer lef gekregen, ik ben niet meer de lafaard die alles deed wat zijn vader hem influisterde. Ik denk voor mijzelf, en nu ik niet meer onder de invloed van mijn vader sta, kan ik eindelijk ook doen wat ik zelf wil. Ik ben geen dooddoener, en ik heb er ook nooit een willen zijn, en nu kan ik dat aan iedereen laten zien.' Hermelien realiseerde zich dat ze met open mond had zitten luisteren, ze wist niet waar dit vandaan kwam en wat dit had te betekenen, maar ze was verrast.

'Wow, ik moet eerlijk zijn dat ik dat niet van jou verwacht had, maar ik vraag me wel af _hoe _je dat aan iedereen wilt laten zien.'

'Dat weet ik niet...ik denk niet dat mensen mij nog serieus zullen nemen na alles wat mijn familie heeft aangericht. Maar ik kan niets anders dan een poging doen.' Hij zag eruit alsof hij het oprecht meende, Hermelien wist niet wat ze ervan moest denken, hoe kon je zeker weten of hij het meende, het was nog altijd Malfidus die dat alles tegen haar zei.

'Dus…ik moet je ook mijn excuus aanbieden voor alle keren dat ik je heb behandeld als oud vuil, als er iets is wat ik heb geleerd de afgelopen maanden is het wel dat je mensen niet kan beoordelen op hun bloedstatus of wat dan ook. Jij bent de slimste heks uit ons jaar, en alsnog behandelde ik je alsof je niets waard was, je had me moeten uitschelden en laten stikken in de kamer van de Hoge Nood maar dat deed je niet, je redde samen met Harry en Ron, wiens leven ik ook niet gemakkelijk heb gemaakt, mijn leven. Daar zal ik je eeuwig dankbaar voor zijn.' Hermelien dacht dat ze droomde, zei hij dit echt, was Draco Malfidus zijn excuus aan het aanbieden? Aan haar? Net op het moment dat Hermelien wilde antwoorden kwamen de klassenoudsten binnen, onder wie ook Ginny Wemel, zij zag Hermeliens gezicht en keek haar vragend aan. "Zo meteen" seinde ze. Draco begon de klassenoudsten te vertellen wat de bedoeling was tijdens de treinreis en hoe de dingen op Zweinstein waren verdeeld. Na zijn toespraak gingen de klassenoudsten allemaal weer weg met uitzondering van Ginny, die wilde nog steeds weten wat er met Hermelien was.

'Ga maar vast Ginny, we praten op school wel bij.' Gelukkig snapte Ginny de hint en verliet ze de coupé.

'Ik moet zeggen dat ik er een beetje van sta te kijken, na al die jaren getreiter en gemene opmerkingen van beide kanten, maak jij opeens je excuus. En ik weet ook niet of je het echt meent, hoewel ik je graag wil geloven, dus als je het echt meent dan aanvaard ik, natuurlijk, je excuus. En ik moet zelf trouwens ook mijn excuus aanbieden.' De rest van de reis praatte ze over hun vakanties en het komende jaar.

'Wát?'

'Hij bood mij zijn excuus aan…en ja ik denk wel dat hij het echt meende, hij keek heel berouwvol en het leek hem echt pijn te doen om over zijn vader te praten. Je weet toch dat hij zijn vader zelf aan het ministerie heeft uitgeleverd?'

'Ja, natuurlijk. Maar toch, het is zo niet Malfidus om zijn excuus aan te bieden, volgens mijn zitten er bedoelingen achter.'

'Ik weet dat je hem niet vertrouwt, maar ik weet ook dat jouw vermoedens het niet altijd bij het rechte eind hebben. Weet je nog met Sneep? Ik denk dat het ook zo met Malfidus is, al heeft hij geen onverbreekbare liefde voor iemand waardoor hij moet spioneren bij het slechte, maar heeft hij een vader die hem dwong om allerlei dingen te doen.' Harry en Ron keken allebei nog heel argwanend maar Hermelien zag ook dat ze stiekem wel wisten dat Hermelien gelijk had.

'Ik geloof wel dat hij echt veranderd kan zijn, was het niet zijn moeder die Harry niet verraadde aan Voldemort toen hij niet dood was? Ik denk niet dat hij alleen maar slecht kanten heeft. Iedereen heeft twee kanten, het is de kant die je kiest die belangrijk is. Ik geloof dat als je met volle overtuiging gelooft in het slechte je heel slecht bent, maar als eenzelfde persoon met dezelfde overtuiging gelooft in het goede is hij net zo goed als dat hij slecht was.' Harry en Ron keken niet begrijpend naar Ginny maar Hermelien knikte hevig.

'Precies, het zijn de keuzes die je maakt die tellen en niet de dingen die je doet.' Harry en Ron leken er met de minuut minder van te begrijpen.

'Oké, wacht even ik snap er helemaal geen snars meer van, is Malfidus nou goed of niet?' Ron keek Hermelien en Ginny aan terwijl zij tegelijk antwoordde.

'Goed.' Harry en Ron keken elkaar aan.

'Nou ja, ze zullen er wel een goede reden voor hebben.' Zei Harry terwijl hij aan de Griffoendor tafel in de Grote Zaal ging zitten. Terwijl ze op de eerstejaars wachtten probeerde Hermelien en Ginny het hele "goed-kwaad" verhaal nog eens aan Harry en Ron uit te leggen.

'Dus waar het op neerkomt, is dat Malfidus gemeen was omdat hij daarvoor koos, maar nu kiest hij ervoor om lief te zijn en is hij meteen lief?' Ron snapte het nog steeds niet, maar niemand nam het hem kwalijk aangezien hij niet zoveel te eten had gehad in de trein.

Een paar minuten later kwamen de eerstejaars achter Anderling de Grote Zaal binnen, iedereen luisterde aandachtig naar de sorteerhoed, wiens lied dit jaar ging over het gevecht dat ze hadden gestreden, de overwinning en zijn rol daarin. Een voor een riep Anderling de leerlingen naar voren en werden ze gesorteerd. De eerstejaars herinnerde Hermelien aan haar eerste jaar, toen ze zelf gesorteerd werd.

Ze was die dag zo nerveus geweest, ze wist bij welke afdeling ze wilde komen en bij welke echt niet. Ze had ook geweten dat de sorteerhoed keek naar de persoon, dus ook naar de interesses, naar dingen waar je van houdt en dingen die je haat. Dus wist ze automatisch ook dat ze eigenlijk wel bij Griffoendor moest komen, maar alsnog was het zenuwslopen geweest om het niet zeker te weten en het heft niet in eigen handen te hebben.

Professor Anderling was aangesteld als schoolhoofd aan het einde van de oorlog, dus hield zij ook de toespraak, ook die zat vol met informatie over de gestreden strijd. Dingen die ze daaruit konden leren en die ze mee moesten nemen in hun verdere leven. En daarna was het etenstijd, het was te merken dat veel mensen daarop hadden gewacht omdat de stemming meteen omsloeg van slaperig en hongerig, naar lacherig en feestelijk. Zo nu en dan keek Hermelien naar de tafel van Zwadderich om te zien dat Draco het eigenlijk helemaal niet zo naar zijn zin had, als hij dan ook even naar haar keek glimlachte ze bemoedigend om hem te laten weten dat ze achter hem stond.

De kamers van de hoofdmonitoren waren prachtig, er was een huiskamer met een kleine keuken, een haardvuur, een bank twee fauteuils en een grote tafel met acht stoelen eromheen om huiswerk aan te maken en aan te eten. Er waren twee gescheiden badkamers en een gedeelde met een stevig slot en een heel groot bubbelbad. Hermelien had haar eigen kamer, die was groot en licht met in het midden een reusachtig hemelbed, ook hier was een bureau. Hermelien kon alleen geen kast vinden, wat ze gek vond. Er grensde een kamer aan die van Hermelien. Toen ze de deur open maakte kon ze haar ogen niet geloven.

'O mijn God! O mijn God! O mijn God!' Hermelien had niet door dat ze dat heel hard had geroepen maar opeens kwam Draco binnen rennen.

'Alles goed hier? Ik hoorde je gillen, dus ik dacht ik kom eens even kijken.'

'Huh?' Hermelien draaide zich om en zag Draco staan.

'O sorry, ik had niet door dat ik aan het gillen was. Sorry hoor, maar ik heb gewoon nog nooit een inloopkast gehad. Ik had het niet verwacht, heb jij er ook een?' Draco moest lachen.

'Waarom lach je. Zo'n gekke vraag is het toch niet?'

'Nee, nee. Maar het is gewoon gek om te zien dat je zo blij wordt van een inloopkast.'

'Oh, jij dacht zeker dat je mij alleen blij kon maken met een boek of een hoog cijfer?'

'Om eerlijk te zijn wel. Maar ik neem aan dat ik dus fout zat. Waar kan ik jou dan wel mee verblijden?'

'Een inloopkast.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2 **

De volgende ochtend moesten Hermelien en Draco al vroeg op om hun taak als hoofdmonitoren te kunnen volbrengen, Hermelien besloot dat het geen kwaad kon om eens iets meer om haar uiterlijk te denken, door tien minuten meer werk 's ochtends ging ze echt geen slechtere cijfers halen. En trouwens, met die nieuwe leerlingenkamer kon ze zich beter concentreren. Ze had de spreuken altijd al geweten maar ze was gewoon altijd te lui geweest om ze te gebruiken, ze maakte haar haar glad en zorgde dat er iets meer volume in zat. Ze maakte haar ogen op en deed een beetje foundation op. Ze zag er meteen een stuk beter uit. Ze deed haar schooluniform aan en deed haar shirt in haar rok, zoals alle meisjes deden, behalve zij. Ze trok haar nieuwe schoenen aan met een kleine hak en trok een vest aan die mooi bij haar schooluniform kleurde. Hermelien merkte dat het net zo gemakkelijk was om je mooi aan te kleden als om gewoon iets uit de kast te trekken. Ze pakte haar nieuwe tas, stopte al de boeken die ze nodig had erin en liep naar de huiskamer. Ze zag dat er op de tafel toast, ei, bacon en andere lekkere dingen stonden. Draco kwam ook net zijn trap af.

'Hoe komt dat eten hier? Dat heb jij toch niet gemaakt?'

'Nee, ik wilde dat ik zo goed kon koken. Ik denk dat we gewoon hier horen te eten.' Hij er Hermelien gingen ieder aan een kant van de tafel zitten.

'Nou ja, het is wel lekker gemakkelijk. Je kan nu zo in je pyjama iets te eten pakken, en we hoeven nu niet meer zo vroeg op.' Draco dacht daar eens over na.

'Klopt, maar hoe krijgen we nu onze roosters?' Hij had het nog niet eens gezegd of er werd op de deur geklopt.

Professor Anderling en Professor Slakhoorn kwamen binnen. Ze vroegen hoe de kamer beviel en of er nog dingen waren die ze wilden vragen. Ze gaven hun de roosters die ze nodig hadden en vertrokken toen weer.

'Wow, er wordt hier wel goed voor ons gezorgd hé?' Hermelien knikte, omdat ze net een hapje ei met spek had genomen.

'Dus, welke klassen heb jij?' Vroeg ze toen ze haar mond leeg had. Ze vergeleken hun klassen en kwamen er achter dat ze bijna elke les wel samen hadden, behalve Oude Runen en Dreuzelkunde.

'Ik weet dat het eigenlijk niet mijn zaken zijn, maar ik vroeg me af…hoe zit het nu eigenlijk tussen jou en Wem- Ron?' Hermelien verslikte zich bijna.

'Oh, em…nou wel goed hoor. Sinds de "oorlog" zijn we samen, maar eigenlijk is er niet zoveel veranderd, het is alsof we nog steeds vrienden zijn.'

Ron en Hermeliens relatie ging nou niet bepaald over rozen, in het begin zat Ron heel erg in de rouw over zijn broer. Dat was meer dan logisch en Hermelien begreep dat ook wel. Alleen Ron begon zich af te sluiten, hij trok naar andere mensen, meisjes, toe en Hermelien had het idee dat hij haar uit zijn leven probeerde te gooien. Hij zei natuurlijk van niet, maar ze kon er niet echt met hem over praten. Het ging nu al iets beter maar het gevoel begon langzaam weg te slippen.

Hermelien werd uit haar overpeinzingen geschud doordat Draco, haar riep. Ze liepen samen naar hun eerste les: Bezweringen. Harry en Ron zaten al samen aan een tafeltje achteraan, en er was alleen nog voor in de klas een tafeltje vrij. Dus gingen Hermelien en Draco naast elkaar zitten, veel mensen hapte naar adem toen ze dat zagen. Voor zover zij wisten konden die twee elkaar niet luchten of zien. Hermelien trok zich er niets van aan en focuste zich helemaal op de les, ze had dus ook niet in de gaten dat mensen aan het roddelen waren over haar en Draco.

Na de les kwamen Ron en Harry naar Hermelien toe en vroegen haar om uitleg.

'Waar sloeg dat op Hermelien? Waarom ging je opeens naast hem zitten?' Ron liep een eerstejaars omver die bijna in tranen uitbarstte.

'Hoe bedoel je waar slaat het op? Hij heef gister zijn excuus aangeboden, die heb ik geaccepteerd, we delen een kamer, er was alleen nog maar plek op de voorste rij, dus daar ben ik gaan zitten. Zo ingewikkeld is het niet.' Hermelien liep gestaag verder naar haar volgende les, het viel haar op hoe geërgerd ze was.

'Maar schatje, ik dacht altijd dat je hem haatte!' Ron ging snel voor Hermelien staan zodat ze niet verder kon zonder dat hij dat wilde, Harry liep snel door, hij wilde niet betrokken worden bij deze ruzie.

'Dat was ook zo, maar ik ben veranderd, je kunt niet je hele leven mensen haten en er dan op het eind achter komen dat het allemaal voor niets is geweest, je schiet er namelijk niets mee op. Ik kan dus net zo goed gewoon aardig tegen hem doen, dan krijg ik er meer voor terug.' Ze liep om Ron heen het lokaal in, Ron liep snel achter haar aan en ging naast haar zitten.

'Weetje, dat vind ik heel nobel van je schatje, maar ook een beetje naïef, want als je maar onbeperkt in mensen blijft geloven wordt je op een gegeven moment gekwetst. Ik ben alleen maar bezorgd, want ik wil niet dat je gevoel gekwetst wordt, dus daarom ben ik argwanend, maar als jij denkt dat hij te vertrouwen is en echt is veranderd, dan geloof ik je. Ik beloof dus ook dat ik normaal tegen hem zal doen.' Hermelien was ontroerd, ze wist hoe moeilijk het was voor Ron om zijn haat gevoel van hem af te schuiven.

'Ik ben trots op je lieverd.' Op dat moment kwam Slakhoorn binnen lopen en begon de les.

De lessen die dag waren voor Hermelien verbazingwekkend saai en langdradig, Hermelien vond elke les altijd interessant en boeiend, en het was leuker omdat ze dingen herkende en al wist. Alleen nu niet meer, ze vond het nutteloos om de hele dag in de schoolbanken te zitten, en het voelde alsof ze bezig moest zijn. Het was heel anders dan een jaar geleden, toen was ze op de vlucht en waren ze Gruzielementen aan het zoeken, ze deden iets nuttigs, nu zat ze dingen te leren die ze al wist, al gebruikt had of nooit zou gaan gebruiken. Voor het eerst in haar leven stak ze haar hand niet op als ze een antwoord wist, nam ze niet koortsachtig aantekeningen en stelde ze geen honderden vragen. En het leek iedereen op te vallen.

'Voel je je wel goed, Hermelien?' Ron boog zich naar haar toe over zijn tafel.

'Ik voel me prima, volgens mij heb ik mijn dag niet zo. Het is gewoon gek om hier weer te zijn.' Hermelien zei het iets te kattig, Ron zei niets meer, maar ze had gewoon geen kracht om haar excuus aan te bieden. Ze had het akelige gevoel dat ze hun vriendschap aan het verpesten waren door dat hele verkeringsgedoe. Natuurlijk hield ze meer van Ron dan als een vriend, anders was ze nooit iets met hem begonnen, maar het voelde alsof ze zich beide inhielden om elkaar maar niet te kwetsen. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen, ze was bang dat als ze het Ron vertelde hij niet hetzelfde zou voelen en ze dan alsnog hun vriendschap zou verpesten.

Die avond besloot Hermelien niet in de Grote Zaal te gaan eten, ze had geen zin in al die drukte om haar heen. Toen ze terug kwam van de bibliotheek zag ze dat Draco waarschijnlijk hetzelfde dacht want hij was al in de koelkast aan het rommelen. Hermelien verbaasde zich er nog steeds over dat ze hier een koelkast hadden die op magie werkte.

'Eet jij ook hier?' Vroeg Draco toen hij haar opmerkte.

'Ja, ik heb niet zo'n zin in de drukte van de Grote Zaal. Deze dag viel me toch zwaarder dan verwacht.'

'Gek hé? Om hier weer te zijn, het moet voor jou wel extra gek zijn, jij was vorig jaar op de vlucht en op zoek naar die Gruzielementen. Heb je niet het gevoel dat je hier niet hoort te zijn, dat je hier niets nuttigs doet?' Zei Draco terwijl hij een boterbiertje voor Hermelien neer zette. Ze keek hem verbaasd aan.

'Dat is precies hoe ik me voel, ik was al bang dat niemand me zou begrijpen. Ik heb gewoon niet het idee dat al die mensen hier weten wat er echt belangrijk is. Ik denk dat ik gewoon ben veranderd door de oorlog, ik weet dat het belangrijk is om mensen te vertrouwen want voor je het weet is het te laat. Ik weet nu dat je je leven met de dag moet leven, dat je niets moet doen waar je later spijt van zult krijgen. Het leven gaat over het volgen van je hart en voor het vechten waar je van houdt en voor staat. Die mensen hier, heb ik het idee begrijpen dat niet, en ik denk ook niet dat ze dat ooit zullen begrijpen.' Draco luisterde aandachtig naar Hermeliens monoloog en knikte verwoed.

'Dat is helemaal waar. Het gaat in het leven niet om het voldoen aan verwachtingen maar om het leven van je dromen. Veel mensen snappen dat niet, en zullen dat ook nooit snappen, maar daar moet je je niet door laten remmen. Je zei het zelf, je moet niet terughoudend zijn omdat je bang bent. Je kunt altijd nog bang zijn.' Hermelien dacht daar even over na.

'Maar betekent dat dan ook dat je geen rekening met de gevoelens van andere mensen hoeft te houden, als het mee helpt in het verwezenlijken van je dromen?' Draco schudde verwoed zijn hoofd.

'Natuurlijk moet je altijd rekening blijven houden met anderen, hoe kan je ooit gelukkig zijn als anderen je uitkotsen? Maar je moet een confrontatie niet uit de weg gaan als jij je daar niet goed bij voelt.'

'Dus bijvoorbeeld als je iemand de waarheid niet wil vertellen omdat je bang bent voor de reactie van de ander moet je jezelf gewoon bij elkaar rapen en niet zo'n mietje zijn?'

'Als je daarbij niet over iemands anders gevoel heen walst, ja. Maar je moet altijd rekening blijven houden met de ander.' Daar dacht Hermelien even over na. Draco ging verder met het bereiden van het eten. Na een halfuurtje stond er een heerlijke pasta op tafel.

'Ik wist helemaal niet dat jij kon koken! Je probeert me toch niet te vergiftigen hé?' Draco schoot in de lach maar stikte daardoor bijna in zijn spaghetti.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hallo, ik vind het echt super dat jullie mijn verhaal lezen, en de reacties zijn heel erg lief, ik probeer iedereen te antwoorden dus je schrijft het niet zomaar! Hier een beetje een kort hoofdstuk, ik weet het, het spijt me, maar ik beloof dat in het volgende hoofdstuk echt iets gebeurd dat het wachten waard is. (Tenminste dat hoop ik dan) _**

**_Natuurlijk zijn jullie reacties atijd welkom, ook als het iets is waar ik aan moet werken! Hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden! _**

**_XXX_**

**Hoofdstuk 3 **

Die week kon Hermelien maar moeilijk bij de les blijven, hoewel ze wel merkte dat Draco een enorme hulp was. Ze konden steeds beter met elkaar opschieten, hoewel dat wel ten kosten ging van haar relatie met Ron. Ze zeiden steeds minder tegen elkaar en Hermelien merkte dat het gevoel anders was geworden. Ron werd afstandelijk en begon naar haar te snauwen als ze toenadering zocht, iets wat ze bij Draco wel kon vinden. Ze aten elke avond samen in hun huiskamer, en de andere maaltijden aten ze in de Grote Zaal. Ze maakte na het eten samen hun huiswerk, wat daardoor ook veel gezelliger en leuker werd, omdat ze met Draco goed kon praten ging het gevoel dat ze niets nuttigs deed langzaam weg. Ze voelde zich steeds beter op haar plaats, maar toch was het anders dan voor de oorlog. Ron nam steeds meer afstand van Hermelien, wat ze heel erg vond. Ze probeerde met hem te praten zoals ze deden voor de oorlog, maar het was niet hetzelfde, Hermelien was er nu van overtuigd dat hij het ook voelde. Hermelien wist dat het feit dat zij en Draco naar elkaar toe trokken er ook aan bij hielp. Alhoewel Hermelien dacht dat haar gevoelens aan het veranderd waren bleek dit niet waar toen Ron haar afwees.

'Waarom wil je niet met mij mee naar Zweinsveld? Het is daar altijd zo gezellig, we kunnen ook gewoon iets gaan drinken.'

'Ik ga helemaal niet, het ligt niet aan jou, ik moet nog zoveel huiswerk inhalen. Anderling heeft me ook nog strafwerk gegeven omdat ik haar opstel niet af had, dat moet ik nu ook nog maken.' Hermelien geloofde het niet, ze wist dat Ron echt strafwerk had, maar ze wist ook dat al zijn andere huiswerk af was. Ze had het nota bene zelf voor hem gemaakt.

'O oké, dan blijf ik ook wel. Ik wil je wel helpen met je huiswerk, dan zijn we toch nog samen.' Ze zag dat Ron rood werd, dat betekende dat hij zich schaamde of dat hij loog. Hij loog.

'Nee, ik wil niet dat je mijn huiswerk voor mij maakt. Hoe leer ik er dan ooit iets van?' _Alsof jou dat ooit iets heeft kunnen interesseren. _'En ik wil jou je uitje niet afnemen. Wil Harry niet met je mee?' Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. 'Ginny?'

'Laat maar Ron, ik heb toch nog wat kleine dingetjes nodig, ik ga wel alleen en dan koop ik ook een goed boek en ga ik lekker voor de haard zitten. Maakt niet uit, we doen wel eens iets anders samen.'

'Oké, zie je wel een andere keer.' Ron liep snel weg, Hermelien verwachtte het niet en was daarom extra gekwetst. Snel liep ze naar de leerlingen kamer van de hoofdmonitoren, toen ze door het portretgat was gesneld ontsnapte de tranen aan haar ogen. Ze kon geen stap meer verzetten en viel op de grond neer. De tranen bleven komen, ze kon niet geloven wat voor een troep ze van haar leven had gemaakt. Ze was niet meer wie ze eerst was en haar hele leven was voor haar een grote mislukking. Ze wist dat ze eerlijk tegen zichzelf moest zijn en met Ron moest gaan praten, maar ze wist ook dat dat het einde van hun vriendschap betekende. Draco vond haar op de grond, ze was nog steeds aan het huilen. Hij knielde naast haar neer en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen.

'Wil je er over praten?' Hermelien leunde tegen zijn schouder en hij verstevigde zijn grip. Het voelde zo goed om in zijn armen te liggen dat Hermelien langzaam ophield met huilen. Haar huilen ging over in snikken en snikken ging over in stilte. Ze zaten zo voor minstens tien minuten. Ze wilden beide niet verroeren, maar na een tijdje duwde Draco Hermelien van zich af om haar aan te kunnen kijken.

'Gaat het weer een beetje?' Hermelien knikte.

'Het is Ron, het is gewoon anders. Ik probeer het echt, maar hij wijst me gewoon af.'

'Kom je hebt iets te eten nodig.' Hij hielp Hermelien opstaan en zette haar op een stoel aan de keukentafel. Hij pakte uit een kastje een reep chocolade.

'Ik hoorde eens ergens dat dit helpt.' Hermelien moest onwillekeurig lachen.

'Dank je, en bedankt dat je het begrijpt, het spijt me. Normaal stort ik liever niet in als er anderen bij zijn. Ik moet me er gewoon over heen zetten. We zijn blijkbaar niet bedoeld als stelletje maar als vrienden. Ik vroeg hem om met me mee te gaan naar Zweinsveld van het weekend maar hij zij keihard nee, hij moest huiswerk maken. Tuurlijk, hij heeft in zeven jaar nog nooit huiswerk gemaakt. En het is nog een domme smoes ook, want ik heb gister al al zijn huiswerk gemaakt! Hij smeekte me er bijna om, hij wilde het namelijk niet in het weekend doen want dan zou hij geen tijd voor ons hebben. Geloof je dat nou? Ooh als ik hem weer eens tegenkom zal ik hem eens goed de waarheid zeggen. Als hij me niet meer moet, waarom zegt hij het dan niet gewoon?'

'Misschien om dezelfde reden dat jij niets tegen hem zegt over je gevoel. Misschien is hij bang voor je reactie.'

'Ik weet het niet, ik had niet verwacht dat het me zo zou kwetsen. Het voelt als het zesde jaar toe hij iets met die snol had. Het voelt niet goed, alsof hij iets voor mij achter houdt.' Draco zette een bord met eten voor Hermelien neer.

'Maar laten we het over iets anders hebben dan altijd over mij en Ron, geen leuk onderwerp. Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met je moeder?' Draco had haar verteld dat hij zich zorgen over haar maakte.

'Ik weet het niet, in haar laatste brief schreef ze dat alles goed was, maar ik geloof het niet. Ze heeft altijd mijn vader gehad die voor haar zorgde, nu moet ze zelf werken om nog iets om handen te hebben.'

'Wat doet ze nu?'

'Ze heeft haar oude beroep weer opgepakt, ze is Heler.'

'Wow, dat is niet zomaar iets.'

'Ze wilde het vroeger altijd al worden, toen ze mijn vader leerde kennen heeft ze dat ook tegen hem gezegd, ze heeft als Heler gewerkt tot ze zwanger werd van mij. Ze schrijft dat ze het heerlijk vind om weer te helpen. Maar ik weet dat het zwaar is om weer het vertrouwen van iedereen terug te winnen.' Hermelien nam de borden van tafel en gaf de afwasborstel met haar toverstaf de opdracht om de borden schoon te maken.

'Ik vind het knap en moedig van je moeder om met opgeheven hoofd veder te gaan, ze is veranderd net als jij en ik en daar moet ze trots op zijn.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaa, hier dan een hoofdstuk dat ik zelf leuk, en tegelijk heel moeilijk vond om te schrijven, het kan ook zijn dat ik het morgen opeens haat en alles verwijder, maar nu vind ik het een goed hoofdstuk. Het is het laaste hoofdstuk dat ik klaar had, dus vanaf nu kan ik alleen een hoofdstuk plaatsen als ik tijd heb om te schrijven. En dat heb ik de komende tijd niet bepaald. Dus zie dit als een cliffhanger! Hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. **

**_XXX_**

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Hermelien en Draco besloten het Zweinsveld weekend door te brengen op Zweinstein, ze hadden beide niets te zoeken in het dorpje en ze hadden wel zin in een middagje bij de haard. Kerstmis kwam er snel aan en er begon al sneeuw te vallen op Zweinstein.

'Verdorie, ik ben natuurlijk mijn boek weer eens vergeten in het lokaal van Banning. Ik ga hem even halen.' Hermelien liep snel het portretgat uit en holde bijna de gangen door. Het was koud en ze wilde haar opdracht snel af hebben. Het lokaal van Banning zat op slot, maar met een zwaai van haar toverstok vloog hij open. In het lokaal zag ze Ron en Belinda, in een innige omhelzing. Belinda zat met haar dikke kont op Hermeliens boek. Ze hadden beiden niet in de gaten dat Hermelien was binnen gekomen en ze hoorde Belinda zacht kreunen. Dat was voor Hermelien de druppel. Ze schraapte haar keel.

'Dus dit noemt men tegenwoordig huiswerk maken?' Ron schrok zich dood en liet Belinda snel los, hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, en hij durfde ook niets te zeggen. _Mooi, want alles wat je zegt kan en zal tegen je gebruikt worden! Jep, ze keek teveel misdaad series als ze thuis was._

'Nou? Was dit je strafwerk? Het is in ieder geval wel een straf om dat te moeten zoenen.'

'Hermelien, het is niet wat je denkt.'

'Daar ben ik niet zo zeker van, mijn observerend vermogen is zeer groot. Ik denk dat jij hier, terwijl je tegen mij gezegd hebt dat je huiswerk aan het maken was, een…barbie aan het aflebberen was.'

'Een wat?'

'Niet belangrijk, dat kan jouw notenbrein niet aan. Was je nog van plan om mij iets te vertellen?'

'Geef mij niet de schuld,' Ron barstte opeens uit. 'jij bent hier degene die afstandelijk is en niets meer wilt ondernemen. Je sluit je voor mij af en je trekt steeds meer naar Malfidus toe.' Hermelien zag dat Belinda ongemerkt het lokaal uit probeerde te sluipen.

'Ik heb met Draco tenminste niets verkeerd gedaan, we wonen samen dus kunnen we net zo goed vrienden zijn, het is jouw probleem als je jaloers bent en het is ook jouw probleem als je er niet mee om kan gaan. Maar dan moet je niet achter mijn rug om met een ander er vandoor gaan. En niet zo snel jij.' Ze draaide zich om haar Belinda.

'Jij wist dat we iets hadden, barbie. Heb je dan helemaal geen gevoel van eigenwaarde? Vind je het oké om gebruikt te worden als tweede keuze? Ik had eigenlijk ook niets anders verwacht van jullie tweeën, het verbaasd me alleen dat jullie niet in Zwadderich zitten, als je achterbaks bent zit je daar meestal. Hoewel niet alle Zwadderaars achterbaks zijn, dat had jij geweten Ronald, als je de moeite nam om eens vriendelijk te doen tegen mensen die proberen fouten toe te geven. Als dit de manier is waarop jullie alles in jullie leven gaan aanpakken wens ik jullie veel succes, als je zo doorgaat mag je misschien friet verkopen in een friettent.' Hermelien griste haar boek van tafel.

'Stel je niet zo aan Hermelien, je kan het gewoon niet hebben dat ik je niet leuker vind dan als een vriendin. Geef het maar toe, je bent gewoon niet zoveel aan.' Ron keek heel tevreden met zichzelf. Hermelien had genoeg gehad en sloeg Ron hard in het gezicht, haar hand deed er zeer van maar ze zag dat het Ron meer pijn deed, en dat deed haar goed.

'Ik weet tenminste hoe ik me niet moet gedragen als een idioot die niet eens een normaal gesprek kan bijbenen. En als je het lef hebt om opdrachten in te leveren die ik voor je heb gemaakt, zal ik er hoogst persoonlijk voor zorgen dat je al de opdrachten die ik ooit voor je heb gemaakt over moet doen. En ik kan je vertellen, dan zit je hier nog wel even. Heb een fijn leven Ron. En jij,' ze keek naar Belinda. 'misschien kan jij ooit nog eens iemand anders man afpikken en heb je ook nog iets van een leven. Al moet je wel je hele leven met een schuldgevoel leven. Maar ik denk dat je daar niet zoveel moeite mee hebt. Als ik ooit nog merk dat je iemand anders vriendje afneemt zal ik wel even zorgen dat al die schoonheidsspreuken niet meer werken. En dat wil je niet kan ik je vertellen, een bergtrol is nog mooier dan jij. En slimmer, maar dat maakt niet uit, want jij bereikt toch nooit iets.' Hermelien liep het lokaal met opgeheven hoofd uit, ze zag Ron nog net met open mond naar haar kijken en ze hoorde Belinda zacht snikken.

'Hé, dat duurde lang, kwam je nog iemand tegen?'

'Ja, dat kan je wel zeggen.' Hermeliens stem brak.

'Oje, vertel.' Hermelien ging naast Draco voor het vuur zitten. Ze sloeg haar armen om haar benen en staarde het vuur in.

'Het gaat over Ron, hé?' Hermelien knikte. Ze hoorde Draco zuchten, hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en hield haar stevig vast. Hermelien verwachtte de tranen, maar ze kwamen niet. Ze zag alleen maar voor haar hoe Ron met Belinda stond te zoenen, en ze kon niet begrijpen waarom hij hun vriendschap zo zou verpesten.

'Je wist het al, waarom heb je me niets verteld? Ik voel me zo'n sukkel.'

'Hoe kan ik je nou zoiets vertellen als het je hart breekt? Trouwens je zou me niet eens geloven, je zou denken dat ik gewoon probeer je leven te verwoesten.'

'Misschien, maar ik denk het niet. Je bent echt veranderd, heb je niet door dat je een al een hele week niet naar de Zwadderich kerkers bent geweest?' Draco drukte Hermelien dichter tegen zich aan. Ze zaten een tijdje zwijgend voor de haard.

'Het voelt heel anders dan ik had verwacht. Ik had gedacht dat ik gekwetst zou zijn of heel boos, maar ik ben eigenlijk heel opgelucht.'

'Hoe bedoel je, ik dacht dat je Wemel echt leuk vond?' Hermelien dacht eens na.

'Dat vond ik ook denk ik, maar ik had al een tijdje het gevoel dat het niet zo goed tussen ons ging. En nu dit gebeurd voel ik me bevrijd alsof ik nu door kan gaan met mijn leven.'

'Maar denk je niet dat je hem zult missen.'

'Waarom zal ik hem missen als hij mij bedrogen heeft?'

'Als vriend?'

'Ja, dat kan ik niet ontkennen, onze vriendschap is verloren, dat was ook een van de redenen dat ik zo'n lange tijd mijn gevoel heb onderdrukt. Ik ben altijd bang geweest dat onze vriendschap eronder zou leiden. Maar toen ik erachter kwam dat hij hetzelfde voelde kon het me allemaal niets meer schelen. We zijn te snel gegaan, we gedroegen ons als een getrouwd stel en we vergaten tieners te zijn, alleen maar bezig met de toekomst. We hebben nooit iets leuks met elkaar gedaan. Mensen denken dat ik alleen maar om school geef, terwijl ik juist veel meer om andere dingen geef. En ik probeer echt om die andere kant ook te laten zien, maar dan denk ik dat het toch nutteloos is en fixeer ik me weer op school.'

'Heb je er wel eens aan gedacht om je niets meer van anderen aan te trekken en gewoon te doen waar je je zelf goed bij voelt?'

'Heel vaak, maar dan denk ik aan mijn toekomst. Als ik nu niets aan school doe…'

'Je kent alle schoolboeken al uit je hoofd, je staat alleen maar U's, het is tijd om je leven te gaan leven, anders is het straks voorbij en dan heb je spijt. En trouwens, je hebt geholpen Voldemort om zeep te helpen, je kunt overal terecht voor een baan.'

'Denk je?'

'Ik weet het wel zeker…kan jij eigenlijk wel vliegen?'

'Wat?'

'Nou, ik heb je nooit zien vliegen, en ik kan me onze eerste vliegles wel herinneren, dat ging niet zo denderend, toch?'

'Nee, inderdaad ik heb nooit leren vliegen.'

'Kom. Dan gaan we het je nu leren.'


	5. Chapter 5

_Hier is eindelijk het vijfde hoofdstuk! Het heeft eventjes geduurd, en dat vind ik ook heel vervelend maar ik had het niet-normaal druk. Ik kan niet met zekerheid zeggen wanneer het zesde hoofdstuk wordt gepost maar ik hoop z.s.m. _

_Dit hoofdstuk vond ik heel moeilijk om te schrijven en ook deels omdat ik een writers blok had heeft eht zo lang geduurd. Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vinden. _

_Ook wilde ik nog even iedereen bedanken die mijn verhalen tot nu toe heeft gelezen en die ook heeft gereageerd, ik heb ook van sommigen een idee voor het verhaal gekregen en ik zal proberen om deze in het verhaal te verwerken, natuurlijk met naam van degene die met het idee kwam. _

_Dus blijf lezen en reageren!_

_Kusjes Lene_

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Het was guur buiten en het sneeuwde, 'Ik weet toch niet helemaal zeker of dit wel een goed idee is. Ik heb het niet zo op hoogtes.'

'Stel je niet zo aan, niet te geloven dat jij een jaar lang in een tent geleefd hebt. Je zou toch op zijn minst verwachten dat je tegen een beetje kou kon.'

'Kan ik ook, ik hou alleen niet zo van hoogtes.'

'Hoogtevrees?'

'Ja…' Draco hield een bezem voor haar uit, maar Hermelien was niet van plan die aan te pakken. Draco zuchtte.

'Wat als je eerst een rondje vliegt als ik achterop zit?'

Hermelien knikte aarzelend. Draco legde een bezem aan de kant en ging op de ander zitten. Hij trok Hermelien voor hem op de bezem. Hermelien zette, op aanmoediging van Draco, heel zachtjes af van de grond. De bezem vloog een paar meter omhoog, Hermelien greep de steel vast, Draco sloeg een arm om Hermeliens middel zodat ze iets kon ontspannen.

'Rustig maar, ik laat je niet vallen. Leun nu iets naar achteren zodat je kunt stijgen.' Hermelien leunde naar achteren en raakte Draco, van schrik leunde ze naar voren zodat ze snel op de grond af suisde. Hermelien begon te gillen, maar Draco bleef rustig, hij greep de bezem voor Hermelien vast en trok hem naar boven, de bezem begon vlak voor de grond weer te stijgen.

'Rustig blijven, er kan je niets gebeuren als je rustig blijft.'

'Ja, jij hebt makkelijk praten, maar ik wil jou wel eens zien fietsen.'

'Zien wat?'

'Laat ook maar, zorg maar dat ik niet dood ga!' Draco liet de bezem weer los, en vertelde Hermelien dat ze een paar rondjes moest vliegen.

'Ik weet niet of dit wel zo'n goed idee is, ik kan dit niet.' Draco pakte Hermeliens handen vast en trok de bezem iets omhoog. Hermelien leunde tegen Draco aan waardoor ze nog meer stegen. Toen ze hoog genoeg waren duwde Draco de bezem iets naar beneden zodat hij weer recht hing. Ze zeiden beiden niets maar hingen gewoon een tijdje in de lucht. Draco liet Hermelien haar handen los en sloeg deze om haar middel. Hermelien leunde tegen Draco aan.

'Ik had nooit gedacht dat we vrienden zouden worden, maar nu kan ik niet meer zonder je. Ik weet dat dit niet het goede moment is, omdat het net uit is met Ron enzo maar ik kan het niet langer voor me houden.' Draco fluisterde maar Hermelien verstond hem heel goed.

'Zet me op de grond.' Draco voelde een baksteen op zijn maag vallen. En landde zo snel hij kon. _Fijn, vind ik eens iemand leuk vertel ik haar dat als het net uit is met haar vriendje. Hoe erg kan je iets verpesten?_ Hermelien sprong van de bezem af en draaide zich naar hem toe. Langzaam liep ze op hem af en pakte met een hand zijn hand vast en met de andere streek ze over zijn wang ze leunde nog dichter naar hem toe en kuste hem heel zachtjes.

'Ik weet wat je voelt, ik voel het ook, al een tijdje.' Draco trok Hermelien naar zich toe en zoende haar.

Het begon nog harder te sneeuwen toen ze eindelijk besloten naar binnen te gaan. Hand in hand liepen ze over de binnenplaats, den mensen die ze tegen kwamen keken om toen ze Hermelien en Draco zagen maar het kon ze niets schelen.

'Hoe zie jij je toekomst voor je?'

'Ik wil graag een vrouw en kinderen maar waarom vraag je het?'

'Nou ik weet niet, ik ben bang voor mijn toekomst. Ik werk er zo hard voor dat ik bang ben dat het later tegen valt, dat ik alleen een baan heb en dat er verder niemand is die om me geeft.'

'Waarom zal je dat denken, je hebt hartstikke veel vrienden die laten je echt niet zomaar vallen.'

'Dat bedoel ik niet, jij zegt dat je graag een vrouw en kinderen wilt op zo'n manier alsof je echt verwacht dat je dat voor elkaar krijgt. Maar wat als het niet lukt? Wat als je nooit iemand vind die genoeg van je houdt om haar hele leven bij je te zijn.'

'Hoe weet je of iemand zijn hele leven bij je wil zijn? Je moet vertrouwen, je moet geloven. Je moet geloven in je dromen en je moet erop vertrouwen dat je het voor elkaar kunt krijgen, je moet eraan werken en niet verwachten dat alles je maar zomaar aan komt waaien want dat gebeurt niet. Jouw probleem, Hermelien, is dat je teveel met de toekomst bezig bent en te weinig met je leven nu, want nu bouw je niet alleen met je studie aan de toekomst maar ook met je sociale leven met je vriendjes en je vrienden. De toekomst ontstaat uit het nu. Als er geen nu leven is, is er ook geen toekomst. Er is maar een ding dat jij kunt doen en dat is zorgen dat je nu gelukkig bent en als je nu gelukkig bent is de toekomst opeens een stukje helderder. Je moet vertrouwen en geloven.'

Hermelien was stil, ze wist niet wat ze hier op moest zeggen. Hij had zo gelijk.

Draco trok haar dichter naar hem toe en sloeg een arm om haar heen.

'Maar hé, volgens mij ben je al een heel eind op weg met dat super leuke vriendje van je.' Hermelien moest lachen en duwde hem.

'Maar je hebt wel gelijk, hoe vervelend het ook is om toe te moeten geven. Ik ben ook veel te veel bezig met een toekomst maar ik vergeet dat de volgende dag ook mijn toekomst is. Dus…zullen we een keer ergens iets gaan drinken? Dat is toch wat mensen doen in het weekend?'

'Nou daar zeg ik geen nee tegen.' Ze liepen hun leerlingenkamer in, Draco liep naar de keuken en begon in een paar kastjes te rommelen. Hermelien sloeg alle boeken die nog open lagen van het leren dicht en stuurde ze naar boven met een zwaai van haar toverstok.

'Warme chocolade?' vroeg Draco.

'Ja lekker, met extra veel marshmallows.'


	6. Chapter 6

**_Eindelijk!!! Ik heb weer eens wat tijd gevonden om te schrijven!_**

**_Had ik eindelijk eens een beetje tijd, ja hoor. Computer gecrashed!!! Alles was weg, dus ik kon weer opnieuw beginnen._**

**_Maar eindelijk een update. Dit is een beetje een tussenhoofdstuk, niet heel spannend. _**

**_Ik ben heel dankbaar voor al jullie lieve reacties!! _**

**_Hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vinden, ik ga meteen verder met het volgende hoofdstuk._ **

**_XXX_ **_LeneGranger_

**Hoofdstuk 6 **

De volgende dag liepen Draco en Hermelien samen door de gangen, hand in hand. Ze hadden besloten niets te verbergen en er blij mee te zijn dat ze elkaar nu hadden gevonden. Er ging wel even een grote schokgolf door Zweinstein heen toen men erachter kwam dat Hermelien van Ron was overgestapt op Draco. Aan het eind van de middag gingen er de wildste geruchten te ronden. Zo zou Ron zo slecht in zoenen zijn dat Hermelien uit wanhoop op Draco was overgestapt. Draco zou een weddenschap hebben verloren en daarom een heel…ja de periode weten we nog niet…moeten doen alsof hij _head over heels_ verliefd was op Hermelien.

En dan waren en er nog de Zwadderaars en de Griffoendors.

Voor het eerst sinds de oprichting van Zweinstein waren ze het over een ding eens: aan deze gekheid moest een einde worden gemaakt.

Harry en Ron waren ook niet erg enthousiast over Hermeliens nieuwe vriendje.

'Hermelien, je meent die gekheid toch niet serieus?' Harry had Hermelien aan haar arm gegrepen toen ze uit de eerste les kwamen.

'Welke gekheid, Harry?'

'Doe je dit om Ron jaloers te maken? Ik weet niet hoor, misschien kan je het op een andere manier proberen. Hij leek er niet zo ondersteboven van, hij mompelde iets van: "Zie je wel, ik heb het altijd al geweten, die slijmerige kwal heeft me er gewoon ingeluisd." Misschien moet je gewoon eens met Ron praten.'

'Harry, wat heeft Ron jou verteld? Hoe denk je dat onze relatie uit is gegaan?'

'Weet ik veel, Ron wil er niet over praten, hij zei dat jullie gewoon niet bij elkaar paste.'

'Aha, ik zal je vertellen wat er gebeurd is. Ron vond mij niet genoeg, ik kon hem niet alles geven wat hij nodig had en daarom ging hij maar met Belinda.' Harry keek alsof hij niet begreep wat Hermelien hem probeerde te vertellen.

'Oh kom op Harry, ik heb Ron met Belinda betrapt.' Harry leek haar niet te geloven.

'Harry jij hebt toch ook gemerkt dat Ron veranderd is na alles wat er gebeurd is? Hij is niet meer vrolijk, niet meer relaxed, hij kan om alles boos worden en hij sluit zich af van de mensen die om hem geven.' Op dat moment kwam Ginny aangerend.

'Harry, Hermelien jullie moeten komen. Het gaat niet goed met Ron, volgens mij draait hij door.'

'Wat is er dan, Gin?' Hermelien werd bang van de uitdrukking op Ginnys gezicht.

'O Hermelien, het is vreselijk, Ron staat een enorme scène te schoppen. Hij staat te schreeuwen tegen Mal…Draco.' Aan de aarzeling in Ginnys stem merkte Hermelien dat, hoewel Ginny het moeilijk vond, ze geen partij koos en dat ze Hermelien het voordeel van de twijfel gaf.

'Gin, bedankt, ik leg het je allemaal uit…maar zal het een goed idee zijn om nu naar Ron te gaan?'

'Later, we moeten nu inderdaad rennen.' Samen met Harry rende Hermelien achter Ginny aan, in haar hoofd speelden zich al een aantal rampscenario's af. Ze moest weten wat Ron aan het doen was, hij was dan wel veranderd, ze wilde nog steeds niet dat hij zichzelf voor schut zette. Hij was nog steeds de jongen die eens haar beste vriend was, de jongen waar ze eens haar leven mee wilde delen. _Trouwens, als hij niet veranderd was waren we waarschijnlijk niet uit elkaar gegaan._ Ginny draaide de hoek om en rende richting het einde van de gang, waar een grote groep leerlingen stond. Uit het midden van de groep stak Ron, hij was groter dan iedereen. _Nou, hij is in ieder geval niet slimmer dan iedereen. Wat bezielt die knakworst toch? _De leerlingen weken voor Ginny, Harry en Hermelien en al snel stonden ze aan de rand van de cirkel. Ron keek om toen Ginny zachtjes zijn naam zei, toen hij Hermelien zag veranderde er iets aan zijn uitdrukking. Eerst keek hij woest, verraden en een beetje…gek, maar nu leek hij of hij pijn had in elk bot in zijn lichaam. Hermelien voelde de pijn ook. 'Hermelien…het spijt me zo…alsjeblieft…' Ron fluisterde, alleen Hermelien en een paar andere leerlingen die dichtbij stonden konden het verstaan. Hij kwam naar Hermelien toe lopen, aarzelend, en leek op het punt van hysterie te staan.

'Alsjeblieft?' Met pijn in haar hart schudde Hermelien haar hoofd.

'Het is te laat…ik kies nu eens voor mezelf.' En met dat liep Hermelien weg, ze merkte meteen dat Draco achter haar aan liep en nam zijn hand in die van haar.

Hermelien zat met de lunch alleen in de grote zaal, niemand kwam bij haar zitten en zij had ook niet echt zin om bij iemand anders te zitten. Ron en Harry lieten zich de rest van de dag niet meer zien, Ginny kwam aan het eind van de lunch nog snel de grote zaal in rennen en plofte tegenover Hermelien neer.

'Nu mag je me toch eens uitleggen wat er allemaal aan de hand is.' Hermelien slikte net haar laatste hap door.

'Nou, sinds het einde van…vorig jaar, ging het al slechter tussen Ron en mij. Ik heb het idee dat hij heel erg is veranderd. En dat is natuurlijk ook logisch, ik denk dat we allemaal veranderd en gegroeid zijn. Maar bij Ron is het geen positieve verandering, hij is niet meer de jongen waar ik verliefd op ben geworden.' Ginny knikte tussen het eten door hevig met haar hoofd.

'Oké, ik kon zelf ook wel bedenken dat hij veranderd is, maar zou het niet helpen om dan eens echt tegen hem te vertellen?'

'Denk je niet dat ik dat geprobeerd heb? Wel honderden keren, maar hij luistert niet. Het enige wat ik als antwoord kreeg, was dat hij het moeilijk had. Vaak werd hij nog boos ook, ik zou niet genoeg respect hebben voor zijn situatie. Maar dat klopt niet, natuurlijk heb ik respect voor zijn situatie en ik snap ook heel goed dat hij het moeilijk heeft. Maar goed, hij is dus veranderd, en ik was al een tijdje aan het nadenken over onze relatie. Toen kwam hij erachter dat ik vrienden was geworden met Draco. Oh, trek niet zo'n gezicht, jij zal het ook goed met hem kunnen vinden als je hem een kans geeft. Ron reageerde niet zo positief, en de volgende keer dat ik hem zag, was hij druk met Belinda. Draco snapte me, hij is echt veranderd. En van het een kwam het ander. Ron had natuurlijk gelijk, Draco en ik waren close, ook tijdens onze relatie. En misschien was ik ook wel verkeerd om het op te nemen voor Draco, maar niemand geeft hem een kans. En wat Ron heeft gedaan, kan ik ook niet vergeten. Hoe is het nu met Ron?' Ginny slikte de laatste hap van haar broodje door.

'Hij overleeft het wel, denk ik. Harry is nu bij hem.' Ginny leek te aarzelen, alsof er iets was wat ze Hermelien niet durfde te vertellen. _Oh, fijn. Mijn beste vriendin verteld me nu ook niets meer, heb je lekker voor elkaar, Hermelien._

'Ginny, kom op ik zie aan je dat er iets is, wat je me niet verteld.'

'Oké, Ron is niet alleen met Harry, hij is nu officieel samen met Belinnie.' Ginny noemde haar walgend bij een zelfverzonnen nickname, alsof ze net zo'n hekel aan haar had als Hermelien.

'Niet blij met je nieuwe schoonzus?' Ginny zuchtte lachend.

'Nee, ik heb liever jou. En ik heb het idee dat Ron niet zo snel over jou heen is, als jij over hem.'

'Daar zit je fout,' Hermelien zuchtte. 'ik ben niet over Ron heen, tenminste niet over de Ron waar ik verliefd op ben geworden. Ik heb zeven jaar lang van hem gehouden, en geloof me, het gaat minstens zo lang duren om weer over hem heen te komen. Alleen de jongen die de plaats van _mijn_ Ron heeft overgenomen, kan ik niet uitstaan.'

'Net als met je favoriete shampoo, je gebruikt hem al een eeuwigheid, en het lijkt voor jouw haar gemaakt te zijn, tot de fabrikant besluit de formule te veranderen. Telkens als je nu je haar wast wordt je haar lelijker en lelijker. Op dat moment kom je erachter dat een andere shampoo, die ook net veranderd is, jouw haar nog mooier maakt dan shampoo nummer een ooit heeft kunnen doen.'

Hermelien moest lachen, echt iets voor Ginny om haar liefdesproblemen terug te herleiden tot beautyproducten. Maar ze begreep het, en Hermelien was haar daar dankbaar voor.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ein-de-lijk! weer eens een nieuw hoofdstuk, het is echt moeilijk om tijd te vinden om door te schrijven.  
Dit hoofdstuk kan een beetje vaag zijn, reken het me niet aan. Het was 02.30 uur. Hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden!  
Ik ga z.s.m weer verder, ik heb nog een hoop ideeen om dit verhaal spannend te houden._**

**_xxx_**

**Hoofdstuk 7 **

Ginny bleek ook een van de weinige te zijn die Hermelien snapte. Harry bleef een beetje mopperen, elke keer als hij Hermelien zag. Ron liet zijn gezicht een week niet zien, en Belinda liep met een grijns door de hallen te paraderen. Verder praatte niemand meer tegen Hermelien, alle Griffoendors hadden het idee dat Hermelien ze had verraden. En ook de Zwadderaars vonden dat Draco hun trots had gekrenkt. Voor het eerst in de geschiedenis van Zweinstein werkten Zwadderich en Griffoendor samen, de leerlingen hadden tijdens hun gezamenlijke lessen hun koppen bij elkaar gestoken om een manier te verzinnen om Hermelien en Draco uit elkaar krijgen.

'Ik snap trouwens nog steeds niet waarom Draco op dat modderbloedje is gevallen.' Zei Benno Zabini die nog steeds een beetje walgend naar de griffoendors keek.

'Hopelijk heeft iemand hem eindelijk een flinke duw gegeven, die verdiende hij al jaren.' Antwoordde Katie Bell.

'Ach, hou je mond, Bell. Ik denk gewoon niet dat het mogelijk is voor Draco om op…zo'n persoon te vallen.'

'Wat voor een persoon, Benno? Een slim, intelligent, lief…menselijk persoon?'

'Nee, eerder een onaantrekkelijk, betweterig, onsociaal, menselijk persoon' Parvati Patil wilde haar toverstok trekken, maar Katie hield haar tegen.

'We moeten samenwerken, als het helse koppel uit elkaar is kunnen we elkaar weer haten. Oké, dus jullie snappen niet waarom Malfidus voor Hermelien is gevallen. Wat wij niet snappen is waarom Hermelien voor die gluip…ehm…voor hem is gevallen.' De zwadderaars draaide zich allemaal in een keer van de Griffoendors weg. De Griffoendors keken elkaar allemaal verbaasd aan. Op dat moment kwam Ron bij het groepje zitten.

'Ron, man. Hoe is het met je?' Daan sloeg Ron op zijn rug, die hoestte.

'We vinden het allemaal heel erg voor je, Ron.' Simon en Parvati keken allemaal naar Ron alsof hij dood ging. Ron keek ze verbaasd aan.

'Wat bedoelen jullie?' Nu keken de andere Griffoendors verward.

'Dat je vriendin je heeft verlaten voor die slang, natuurlijk, wat dacht jij dan?'

'Oh, dat. Nou, jullie moeten wel weten dat het niet helemaal zo gegaan is als iedereen denkt. Ik had ook zo mijn aandeel in het hele gebeuren.' Ron draaide op zijn stoel, hij wilde dat ze ophielden over dit onderwerp.

'Ja hoor, daar geloof ik dus niets van. Ik snap steeds minder wat dat mens bezielt, zo'n lieve jongen kwets je toch niet? En nu denk je ook nog dat je zelf iets fout hebt gedaan, terwijl jij niet met een ander bent gegaan!' Parvati en Katie knikte hevig, ze vonden dat Daan helemaal gelijk had. Ron stikte bijna in een hap brood, hij had nog snel even wat willen lunchen aangezien hij die vandaag alweer had gemist.

'Ik…kuch…jullie denken…kuch…dat ik niets gedaan heb, en ik waardeer Hermelien, dat ze niets heeft gezegd, maar ik ben niet…'

'Waar ben je nu mee bezig, Ron? Wil je de schuld op je nemen? Mooi niet! Die trut gaat boeten voor wat ze heeft gedaan! Ze heeft niet alleen zichzelf te kakken gezet, maar ook heel Griffoendor.' Katie sloeg op de tafel om haar punt wat kracht bij te zetten.

'Nou ja, Katie, ze heeft wel lef getoond. Alleen een echte Griffoendor zou zoiets durven.'

'O ja, Parvati? En wat is Malfidus dan? Hij is zeker geen Griffoendor, en hij heeft met deze actie heel Zwadderich achter hem staan, dus dit is ook zeker geen bluf! Ze zijn gewoon gek geworden, allebei. Ze hebben vorig jaar iets te veel klappen moeten opvangen, heel zielig, maar nu moeten we hen voor zichzelf beschermen. En daarmee bedoel ik ook Malfidus. De zwadderaars hebben al toegezegd, die willen ons helpen. We moeten ze uit elkaar drijven!' Ron keek nu heel angstig.

'Ik weet het niet, het is niet zo dat Hermelien dit verdien, weet je, Belinda en ik waren eerder bij elkaar dan Draco en zij. Ze verdienen dit niet.'

'Weer zo nobel, je moet daar echt mee…wacht, WAT?'

'Ze verdienen dit niet?'

'Nee, daarvoor!'

'Belinda en ik hadden eerder iets dan Draco en Hermelien.'

'Oh nee! Ron, zeg me niet dat we iemand die onschuldig ongelukkig gaan maken?'

'Pardon? Ga je nog steeds door met dit absurde plan? Ik wil niet dat je dit doet!'

'Oh, maar ik doe dit ook niet voor jou. Maar als Griffoendor moet ik, en moeten jullie, wel. We kunnen niet anders. We kunnen haar niet zomaar met de vijand laten aanpappen, we moeten ons verlagen tot de ergste personen van de samenleving, de zwadderaars, we moeten met ze samenwerken.'

'Katie, kom op, je hebt echt teveel van die Dreuzel boekjes gelezen.' Ron werd nu echt wanhopig, oké, zijn trots was gekrenkt, maar wat hij Hermelien had aangedaan was veel erger.

'We moeten wel, hoezeer het me ook spijt.'

'Kom op, jongens, dit kunnen jullie niet menen!' Ron keek de anderen een voor een aan.

'Parvati?'

'Sorry, Ron. Ik vind dat we haar moeten helpen, ze is duidelijk niet haarzelf.'

'Je helpt haar niet door haar relatie te verpesten. Simon?' Simon schudde zijn hoofd.

'Daan?' Ook Daan schudde zijn hoofd.

'Magnus, maak alsjeblieft een eind aan deze gekheid. Het lijkt wel of jullie allemaal zijn gehersenspoeld.'

'Ron, toen ik erachter kwam dat ze jou liever had dan mij, wist ik dat ze raar was. Maar nu ze Malfidus

Boven jou verkiest, weet ik dat ze gek is. Diep vanbinnen wilt ze dat we haar helpen.' Ron sprong op.

'Jullie zij gek geworden, denk maar niet dat ik dit over mijn kant laat gaan!'

'Ik zal als ik jou was niets zeggen, je zou zomaar een heel vervelend leven kunnen krijgen, je weet hoe dat werk met karma, hé Ron?' Ron liep woest weg.

Hermelien zat voor het eerst sinds tijden weer eens over haar boeken gebogen, ze had eindelijk eens wat tijd kunnen vinden. Het was zo gezellig met Draco, dat ze niet meer aan het werk toekwam, het was nou ook weer niet dat ze achter liep, het was nog altijd wel Hermelien, maar ze liep niet meer zo ver voor als eerst. Ze schrok op toen er woest op de deur van de klassenoudste leerlingenkamer werd gebonkt, Draco kon het niet zijn. Hij zou pas over twee uur terug zijn van zwerkbaltraining, en hij had trouwens het wachtwoord. Hermelien stond zuchtend op, ze was net zo lekker bezig, ze had eigenlijk geen zin om gestoord te worden. Ze was zo verbaasd dat Ron voor de deur stond, dat ze hem bijna weer in zijn gezicht dichtsloeg. Ron zette snel zijn voet tussen de deur.

'Wacht even, het spijt me hoe het allemaal is gelopen, maar we moeten praten.'

'Ga weg, Ron' Ron duwde met al zijn kracht de deur open en liep de leerlingenkamer in.

'De Griffoendors en de Zwadderaars hebben het op een akkoordje gegooid, ze willen Malfidus en jou uit elkaar krijgen. Ze wilden eerst niet dat ik het wist, maar ik betrapte ze, en toen vroegen ze me of ik mee wilde helpen. Ik heb ze toen eerlijk verteld wat er gebeurd was. Tussen ons, bedoel ik. Het was mijn schuld, maar ik wil het goedmaken, en ik hoop dat ik zo een begin kan maken. Ik wil je niet kwijt als vriendin. Je moet voor ze oppassen, vertrouw ze niet.'

'Hoor je wel wat je zegt? Je bent mijn vrienden tegen me aan het opstoken!'

'Lekkere vrienden, ze belazeren je waar je bij staat!'

'Nee, Ron. Nu verwar je ze met jezelf. Ik denk dat het beter is als je nu vertrekt.' Hermelien duwde Ron de deur uit en sloeg hem dicht in zijn gezicht.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ein-de-lijk! Sorry, het duurt echt eeuwen voordat ik weer eens upload. Maar ik zit midden in mijn examens, dus ik concentreer me nu even liever daar op. Over een week heb ik DRIE hele maanden vakantie en dan hoop ik lekker veel te kunnen schrijven en het verhaal misschien wel af te krijgen! Als jullie nog iets hebben wat jullie graag in een hoofdstuk verwerkt zien moeten jullie het maar eens laten weten! Ik heb al een idee van een van jullie, en dat is een leuke make-over voor Draco, ik kan niet wachten tot ik dat kan schrijven en ik weet ook al helemaal hoe Draco eruit komt te zien. YUMMIE! (Ik heb er ook een foto van en die zal ik tegen die tijd wel op mijn profiel zetten. _

_Fijne pinksteren en Geniet lekker van het heerlijke weer, en denk aan me als ik alleen met mijn boeken op mijn kamer zit opgesloten :( _

_XOXO LeneGranger_

**Hoofdstuk 8**

'Hoor je wel wat je zegt? Hij heeft me gekwetst, en nu wil je dat ik hem een kans geef? Dat ik hem vertrouw, terwijl het enige wat hij doet, is bewijzen dat ik hem niet kan vertrouwen? Ik dacht dat jij me begreep, maar ik had het denk ik mis.'

'Ho, wacht even. Dat heb ik niet gezegd, ik begrijp je. Ik weet dat je die jongen het liefst in het meer ziet verdwijnen, maar je moet er ook eens rationeel naar kijken. Waarom zou hij zoiets zeggen? Om je tegen je vrienden op te zetten? Om je weg te houden bij mij? Om je terug te krijgen? Dat denk ik namelijk niet, je kent hem nu al acht jaar, hoewel jullie niet meer bij elkaar zijn, houdt hij toch nog van je, als een vriend. En dat veranderd niet, stel, het is waar wat hij zegt. Ik zie de zwadderaars er echt voor aan. Wat zou jij in zijn positie doen?'

'En wat nog, wat als het waar is? Wat moet ik er dan mee, ik weet nu ook wel dat ik moet oppassen. Ik weet ook wel dat mensen er niet gelukkig mee zijn dat wij nu bij elkaar zijn, maar waarom zou hij anderen beschuldigen?'

'Ik mag hem niet, en dat is algemeen bekend, maar ik denk dat hij gelijk heeft. Hij geeft zoveel om je dat het hem niet meer uitmaakt wat je van hem denkt. Het enige wat hij wil is dat jij gelukkig bent.'

'Misschien de andere Ron, maar niet deze. En trouwens ik zie de griffoendors zoiets niet doen, ze haten de zwadderaars.' Hermelien stond op en liep de keuken in, ze kreeg echt heel erg veel trek in chocolade van al dit gedoe, waarom kon Ron haar niet gewoon met rust laten?

'Haat en liefde liggen dicht bij elkaar, hebben wij dit niet pas geleden nog aan de lijven ondervonden?'

Hermelien keek op van de keukenkast waarin ze aan het rommelen was. Soms kwam Draco echt heel verrassend uit de hoek.

'Ja, maar dat was iets heel anders. Wij moesten elkaar wel leren kennen, en we moesten vriendelijk met elkaar om kunnen gaan.'

'Misschien zien zij het ook wel als hun plicht, de eer van de afdeling behouden. Zwadderaars zijn daar heel erg op gedreven. En ik denk griffoendor ook.'

'Ja, ik weet het. Maar ik kan het gewoon niet geloven. Ik wil niet geloven dat mijn vrienden eer boven vriendschap en liefde verkiezen.'

'Welkom in mijn wereld.' Hermelien liep naar Draco toe en ging tegen hem aan liggen.

'Dat is niet waar, er zijn genoeg mensen die van je houden en alles voor je over hebben. Denk aan mij, en je moeder.'

'Oh, dat was ik bijna vergeten, mijn moeder heeft ons uitgenodigd voor de kerstvakantie. Ze wil je heel graag ontmoeten, ze is heel benieuwd geworden na al mijn brieven.'

Het sneeuwde hard buiten, en Hermelien gooide nog de laatste vestjes en sweaters in haar koffer. Ze was een beetje zenuwachtig, ze was namelijk nog nooit aan een moeder voorgesteld als vriendinnetje van haar zoon. Bij Ron was dat anders, ze kende Molly natuurlijk al eeuwen en die was juist helemaal opgewonden toen ze iets met Ron kreeg. Er werd op haar deur geklopt.

'Ja?' Hermelien voelde haar stem een beetje trillen, ze hoopte dat het niet te horen was. De deur knalde open, Ginny.

'Wilde je echt weggaan zonder mij te vertellen wat je ging doen? Er kan wel ik-weet-niet-wat gebeuren, en dan weet niemand waar je bent omdat jij je beste vriendin niet genoeg vertrouwde om haar te vertellen dat je de moeder van je vriendje ging opzoeken. Die trouwens nog geen halfjaar geleden je vijand was-' Hermelien werd misselijk.

'Ginny! Oké, ik snap het, niets meer voor Ginny geheimhouden, ze komt er toch wel achter.' Met een tevreden glimlach ging Ginny op Hermeliens bed zitten, naast een heel grote stapel afgekeurde kleren.

'Vertel me eens waarom je me niets gezegd hebt. Dat is namelijk niets voor jou.'

'Ik weet niet, ik ben gewoon zo nerveus. Wat als ze me niet mag? Ik zou het wel snappen, hoor. Hoe bijzonder ben ik nou?'

'Bijzonder genoeg om het hart van haar zoon te veroveren, geloof me, daar houdt ze rekening mee. Ze weet dat jij belangrijk voor hem bent. Ze draagt hem op handen, dus moet jij ook wel heel bijzonder zijn.' Hermelien plofte met een zucht op haar bed.

'Daar heb je zo gelijk in. Ik maak mezelf ook helemaal gek, ik wilde dat je mee kon.' Hermelien zag Ginnys gezicht betrekken.

'Ik ook, maar ik moet naar huis. Kan ik lekker twee weken met Ron en Belinda op mijn lip, kijken naar hun gelebber.' Hermelien moest een giechel onderdrukken.

'We spreken wel af, hoor! En Harry komt ook toch?'

'Ja, alleen met kerst. Hij gaat Grimboudplein opknappen, hij wil er volgend jaar gaan wonen.' Hermelien keek Ginny aan.

'Dat wist ik niet, hij verteld mij eigenlijk nooit meer iets. Maar ik begrijp het wel, het is moeilijk als je beste vriendin iets met je ergste vijand krijgt. Misschien kunnen we een keer komen helpen, als Harry het goed vindt?' Ginny glimlachte.

'Ik zal het tegen hem zeggen dat je het hebt aangeboden, en ik zal je ook een beetje ophemelen bij hem.' Hermelien liet zich tegen Ginny aanvallen.

'Dank je, Gin. Het is soms zo moeilijk om iedereen tegen je te hebben. Ik wilde dat iedereen zag wat ik in Draco zie. Net als jij.'

'Weet je, het was in het begin ook moeilijk voor mij, ik mocht hem echt niet. Maar iedereen draait wel bij. Het enige waar jij je zorgen over moet maken, is wat je aan hebt. Schat, die sweater kan echt niet meer.' Hermelien griste snel de zorgvuldig uitgekozen kleren die ze had klaargelegd bij elkaar. Als Ginny eenmaal begon kon je er maar zo snel mogelijk vanaf zijn. Hermelien liet Ginny aan haar haar friemelen, ze wist dat Ginny altijd al een beetje jaloers was geweest op Hermeliens krullen, helemaal nu ze zo mooi pluisvrij waren. Ginny stak haar krullen half op, waardoor Hermelien een volwassen en classy uitstraling kreeg. Maar doordat er enkele krullen lang haar gezicht vielen, zag Hermelien er toch een beetje ondeugend uit. Een perfect kapsel om de moeder van je vriendje mee te ontmoeten.

Nadat Hermelien en Draco al hun hoofdmonitor klusjes hadden uitgevoerd, liepen ze naar hun kamer om hun spullen te halen. Aangezien het niet mogelijk was om vanuit Zweinstein te verdwijnselen moesten ze eerst naar Zweinsveld lopen, er lag een enorme berg sneeuw, dus behekste Hermelien de koffers zo, dat die achter hen aan zweefde. Hand in hand liepen Hermelien en Draco door het besneeuwde landschap.

'Weet je, ik ben best nerveus. Ik hoop echt dat je mijn moeder aardig vindt.' Hermelien maakte een wantrouwig geluid.

'Wat dacht je van mij? Ik leg het bijna af.'

'Waarom? Ik heb moeder al van alles over je verteld, ze weet al precies wat ze van je moet verwachten.'

'En andersom is het toch precies hetzelfde? Dus jij hoeft je nergens zorgen om te maken. Trouwens, de vrouw die jou heeft opgevoed, moet wel aardig zijn.'

'En een vrouw die Voldemort heeft gediend?'

'Jij hebt Voldemort toch ook even gediend? Maak je nou geen zorgen, ik ga daar zonder vooroordelen heen, en berust mijn mening over je moeder, die waarschijnlijk heel positief is, alleen op mijn eigen waarnemingen.'

'Zoals het een echte know-it-all betaamt.'

'Precies. Moesten we hier niet zijn?' Ze waren op een kruispunt uitgekomen vlak voor de ingang van het dorpje. Ze hielden stil, maar vergaten de koffers, die sloegen tegen hun benen en ze vielen over de koffers heen. 'Nou ja, in ieder geval ben ik wel zacht geland.' Hermelien klauterde met veel moeite van Draco en de koffers af en streek haar jurk glad. 'Sta op, we moeten weg. Ik wil dus echt niet te laat komen, dat zou zo'n slechte indruk maken.' Met moeite kwam Draco overeind.

'Lieverd, je hoeft je echt niet zo druk te maken, ik heb er al van alles over je verteld. Ze weet dat je lief, zorgzaam, koppig en een beetje opvliegend bent. Er is niets om je druk om te maken.' Hermelien keek hem kwaad aan.

'Ik ben dus niet opvliegend en zeker niet koppig, ik heb misschien last van een opvliegend humeur, maar dat is het.' Draco lachte.

'Mijn punt, precies.' Hermelien pakte mokkend haar koffers van de grond, en stak haar arm door die van Draco.

'Nou, laten we nou maar gaan, voor je moeder ons niet meer binnen laat omdat we te laat zijn.' Draco pakte Hermelien steviger vast, en alles begon te tollen. Net toen Hermelien het idee had dat ze te weinig lucht had kon ze weer ademhalen. Ze keek op naar het huis waar ze tegenover stond. Tegen haar wil in overviel haar toch een beangstigend gevoel toen ze Villa Malfidus weer voor het eerst sinds de oorlog zag.

'Gaat het?' Draco keek haar bezorgd aan, hij wist natuurlijk wat Hermelien hier overkomen was.

'Ja, prima. Laten we naar binnen gaan.' Hermelien raapte zich snel weer bij elkaar, en vocht tegen het beangstigende gevoel toen Draco aanbelde. _O God, wat bezielt me._


	9. Chapter 9

_WOEHOE, eindelijk weer eens een update, het volgende hoofdstuk staat ook al klaar, dus al je die wilt lezen, roep maar!  
Ik krijg overmorgen mijn uitslag, en dan weet ik eindelijk of ik klaar ben met de middelbare school!  
Ik zit echt al onwijs in de spanning, dus ik kan me nergen op concentreren, wat het schrijven er niet makkelijker op maakt, deze en de volgene zijn een beetje tussen hoofdstukken en hierna ga ik weer verder met het verhaal, anders wordt het nogal saai :P  
Hoop dat jullie ook allemaal snel vakantie hebben en dat we dan eindelijk eens lekker weer krijgen! Want zo hebben we natuurlijk helemaal niets aan vakantie!  
BTW, wat vonden jullie van de wedstrijd gisteren?  
xxx_

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Hermelien hoorde hakken op en harde vloer, _o hemel, bewaar me_, de deur ging langzaam open. Hermelien had het idee dat het eeuwen duurde voor de deur open ging. Ze herkende de vrouw die de deur open deed bijna niet. Bijna. Narcissa Malfidus zag er gezond uit, heel anders dan de laatste keer dat Hermelien haar gezien had. Narcissa had haar haren, honingblond, losjes opgestoken, haar kleren waren casual, alsof ze de hele dag rond het huis had gewerkt. Maar wat Hermelien nog het meest verraste was de uitstraling van Narcissa. Ze zag er gelukkig uit, ze straalde, als iemand die helemaal tevreden is met hoe haar leven in elkaar zit.

'Draco, schat, wat heerlijk dat je weer thuis bent.' Narcissa omhelsde Draco.

'Mam, ik wil je graag voorstellen aan Hermelien.'

'Leuk je te ontmoeten, Hermelien. Ik heb zoveel over je gehoord,' Hermelien zag Draco rood worden in haar ooghoeken. 'Wat heerlijk dat je zo onbevooroordeeld bent. Ik wil je graag nu al bedanken voor deze tweede kans.' Hermelien voelde zich een beetje opgelaten. _Alsof ze me een keer heeft proberen te veroorden…o, wacht… _

'Leuk u ook eens te ontmoeten, ik heb waarschijnlijk net zoveel over u gehoord als u over mij.' Hermelien keek Draco aan, die weer rood was geworden.

'Zeg alsjeblieft geen Mevrouw en u, daar voel ik me zo oud door.' Hermelien moest lachen, ze voelde hoe de zenuwen van haar af gleden, misschien werd dit toch niet zo'n grote ramp.

Narcissa hield de deur verder open en begeleide Draco en Hermelien verder naar binnen. Draco kneep even in Hermeliens hand. En Hermelien lachte oprecht naar Draco. Villa Malfidus mocht er dan van buiten nog precies zo angstaanjagend uit zien, van binnen was het compleet veranderd. Het huis was nu licht en gezellig ingericht. Het zag er nu uit als een thuis en niet als een gebouw. Overal zag je wel iets leuks staan, je zag echt dat Narcissa het zelf had ingericht. Met allerlei kussentjes en overal bloemen. Een man zou nooit zo op de details letten. Het voelde er meteen vertrouwd en veilig aan.

'U…pardon, je hebt een prachtig huis, Narcissa.' Narcissa ging Draco en Hermelien voor naar de keuken.

'Dank je, wil je iets te drinken? Jullie zullen wel koud zijn na die wandeling.' Narcissa zette thee terwijl Draco en Hermelien aan de keukentafel gingen zitten en hun jas uit trokken.

Dus, Hermelien hoe gaat het nu op school? Ik hoor van Draco niets dan goeds over je cijfers, ik heb zelfs het idee dat je hem aan het leren hebt gekregen. Dat probeer ik al zijn hele leven.' Hermelien moest lachen, maar niet om het grapje dat Narcissa maakte, ze wist namelijk dat het tegenovergestelde waar was. Arme vrouw.

'Ik heb niet te klagen over mijn cijfers, maar ik moet toegeven dat het moeilijker is om me te concentreren als ik samen met Draco huiswerk maak.' Hermelien zag Draco grijnzen, hij wist dat maar al te goed. Hij probeerde Hermelien altijd af te lijden.

'Misschien wil je niet dat ik er naar vraag, maar hoe gaan je vrienden eigenlijk om met jullie verkering?' BAM, daar waren ze bij het enige onderwerp dat Hermelien ten alle tijden probeerde te ontwijken. _Shit, wat moet ik zeggen. "Nou, mijn vrienden haten me, en volgens mijn ex proberen ze uw zoon en mij uit elkaar te drijven, maar verder zijn mijn vrienden engeltjes."_

'Nou…ehm…mijn vrienden die, ja, die zijn er niet zo…blij mee. Maar dat kan me vrij weinig interesseren, als ze me mijn geluk niet gunnen, dan…zijn ze misschien niet geschikt als mijn vrienden.' Draco lachte, als een boer met kiespijn. Het deed hem pijn dat Hermeliens vrienden haar niet steunde, zijn eigen vrienden konden hem niet zoveel schelen, maar hij had Hermelien vaak genoeg gezegd dat hij het zo erg vond.

'Je vergeet Ginny, schat. Ginny Wemel, zij staat wel achter ons. Ze moest eerst wel even aan het idee wennen, maar nu is ze er overheen.'

'En de Zwadderaars? Die lijken mij ook niet echt vergevingsgezinde types. Niet dat er ook maar iets is wat jullie fout hebben gedaan, maar Draco, met een Griffoendor omgaan is in hun ogen wel hoogverraad.' Aan de uitdrukking op Narcissas gezicht was te zien dat ze het hier volkomen mee oneens was.

'Er zijn wel wat geruchten…' Hermelien realiseerde zich nu dat het best waar kon zijn wat Ron haar probeerde te vertellen.

'Mijn…ex-vriendje, kwam laatst naar me toe. Hij vertelde dat de Zwadderaars en de Griffoendors het op een akkoordje hebben gegooid. Ze gaan samen proberen om Draco en mij uit elkaar te krijgen.' Narcissa moest lachen.

'Sorry, dat is natuurlijk helemaal niet om te lachen. Maar dit gebeurde ook in mijn tijd, Lilly Evans en Severus Sneep, waren toen de slachtoffers. Ze waren altijd al vrienden geweest, voor ze naar Zweinstein kwamen, maar doordat ze in verschillende afdelingen terecht kwamen konden ze volgens de zwadderaars en griffoendors niet langer vrienden zijn. Severus, heeft altijd gedacht dat het zijn eigen schuld was dat Lilly niet meer tegen hem praatte, maar ze waren van alle kanten door de Zwadderaars en Griffoendors tegen elkaar uitgespeeld. Iedereen behalve zij wist het. Dit hoeft jullie niet ook te gebeuren als jullie altijd eerlijk en open tegen elkaar blijven. Laat je niet gek maken, en laat je vrienden heel subtiel weten dat jullie op de hoogte zijn van hun plannetje. Het belangrijkste is dat jullie elkaar niet uit gaan sluiten, als je niet wilt dat jullie uit elkaar worden gedreven, dan kunnen ze jullie niet veel maken.'

'Ik moet Ron laten weten dat ik hem geloof, hé?' Hermelien liet zich op Dracos bed vallen, Draco kwam voorzichtig naast haar zitten.

'Ik mag die jongen echt niet, maar, ja, dat moet je echt doen. Hij verdient het. Jij kan je niet verlagen naar zijn niveau, je moet laten zien dat hij je kan vertrouwen, en dan kan jij proberen hem weer te vertrouwen.' Hermelien ging rechtop zitten, ze keek Draco aan met een verbaasde blik.

'Waarom zou ik dat willen? Hij heeft me belazerd, dat kan hij niet veranderen en dat zal ik ook nooit vergeten.'

'Maar misschien kan je het hem wel ooit vergeven? Ik denk gewoon dat je jullie vriendschap niet zomaar weg moet gooien, hij is altijd een belangrijke factor in je leven geweest. En die wil je echt niet kwijtraken. Als die hele Zweinstein ellende aan het einde van het jaar voorbij is en jullie weer tegen elkaar praten zul je zien dat je het weer goed met hem zal kunnen vinden.' Hermelien sloeg kopping haar armen over elkaar.

'Hoe weet jij dat nou? Ben jij ooit belazerd? Spreek jij ooit nog met je vader' het kwam er harder uit dan Hermelien bedoeld had, ze had dit niet willen zeggen. Ze sloeg snel haar hand voor haar mond en keek Draco verontschuldigend aan, die trok haar weer naast hem op het bed en hield haar stevig vast.

'Nee, niemand heeft mij ooit belazerd, en nee, ik denk ook niet dat ik ooit nog tegen mijn vader praat. Maar jij bent degene die mij heeft laten inzien dat er wel zoiets is als vergiffenis.'

'Misschien wel, het spijt me, ik vraag me gewoon af hoe ik het zover heb laten kunnen komen, ik had gewoon nooit iets met Ron moeten beginnen, ik wist vanaf het begin al dat het onze vriendschap zu verpesten.'

'Maar weet je ook hoe je je had gevoeld als je het nooit geprobeerd had? Had je je dan niet altijd afgevraagd hoe het geweest zou zijn? Misschien is het wel goed wat er gebeurd is, jullie hebben er beide iets van geleerd en zijn beiden gegroeid.' Hermelien draaide zich naar Draco toe en gaf hem een kus.

'Sinds wanneer kun jij zulke diepe dingen zeggen? Heb je weer eens in een van mijn dreuzel romannetjes gelezen? Je weet toch dat daar alleen maar onzin in staat?' Draco trok Hermelien op zich.

'O ja? Is dit onzin?' hij gaf haar een diepe zoen. 'Heb ik namelijk ook in een van die rotzooi boekjes gelezen.' Draco draaide Hermelien en hem om zodat hij boven haar hing.

'Ik hou van je.'

'Ik hou ook van jou. Nee, niet doen, God ook, je weet dat ik daar niet tegen kan…aah hou op! Haha…laat me gaan.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Eindelijk, het wonder is weer geschied. Dit stond al een tijdje op mijn computer, maar omdat ik nu een laptop heb, was ik het al een beetje vergeten. Maar nu is het dan eindelijk zover. Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vinden, het is weer een beetje een tussen hoofdstuk, maar het volgende hoofdstuk krijgen we hopelijk weer een beetje drama! Ik hoop dat ik het volgende hoofdstuk snel af krijg want over een week begint mijn studie...en dan heb ik zeker geen tijd meer...**

**Hoofdstuk 10**

_Ron,_

_Ik ben je een excuus verschuldigd, ik geloof je. Als jij zegt dat de Griffoendors en de Zwadderaars Draco en mij uit elkaar willen drijven, zal je heus niet liegen. Want, wat levert jou dat op?_

_Het spijt me dat ik zo tegen je uit ben gevallen, dat had ik niet mogen doen. Ongeacht hoeveel pijn je me hebt bezorgt in het verleden._

_Dit betekend echter niet dat alles weer goed is tussen ons, en ik betwijfel of dit ooit nog zo zal zijn. Je hebt me belazerd en dat kan ik niet vergeten. Maar op zijn tijd misschien wel vergeven, en dat komt ook alleen omdat Draco zei dat ik het moest proberen._

_Ik waardeer het dat je me hebt gewaarschuwd, bedankt daarvoor, maar dat maakt nog niet goed dat al mijn vrienden zich tegen mij gekeerd hebben door het feit dat jij niet trouw kon zijn._

_Hermelien_

'Moet het nou zo zakelijk? Jullie zijn zeven jaar lang goede vrienden geweest, jullie hebben naast elkaar in een oorlog gevochten en hij was je eerste grote liefde. Dat kan niet allemaal in één keer weg zijn omdat er wat vervelende dingen gebeurd zijn.'

'Dat is zoiets typisch voor een man om te zeggen, "wat vervelende dingen"? hij brak mijn hart, oké, ik was misschien ook aan verandering toe, maar hij heeft me alsnog wel bedrogen. Als hij nou gewoon het lef had gehad om in mijn gezicht te zeggen dat hij op een ander verliefd was, had ik het heus wel begrepen maa-' Draco hoefde Hermelien alleen maar aan te kijken, haar blik schoot meteen naar de grond en ze werd helemaal rood.

'Oké, ik had zijn nek omgedraaid, maar dat is het punt niet, ik wil niet nog een keer gekwetst worden door die jongen.'

'Ik denk niet dat hij je nog zal kwetsen, hij zit er echt mee.' Hermelien pakte het perkament van de tafel af, rolde het op en bond het aan de poot van een van de uilen die op de vensterbank zaten.

'Zal wel, maar dat zullen we dan wel aan zijn reactie zien.' Draco kwam achter Hermelien slaan en sloeg zijn armen om haar middel.

'Waarom ben je zo hard voor jezelf?'

'Ha, hard voor mezelf? Ik wist wel dat er diep in je een psycholoog zat…' Hermelien draaide zich om in Dracos armen en klopte op zijn borst.

'Laat hem daar lekker zitten. Ik wil niet meer over die jongen praten of zelfs maar nadenken, ja, hij heeft me gekwetst, en het lijkt me heerlijk om me er gewoon over heen te zetten en doen alsof er niets gebeurd is, maar dat voelt alsof ik mezelf verraad. Want ik ben het type dat tegen iedereen roept dat niemand het ooit maar in zijn hoofd hoeft te halen om mij te belazeren. Als ik dan nu als een zielig kipje weer helemaal close met hem ga doen lijk ik alleen maar zwak.'

'Daar ben ik het dus niet helemaal mee eens, hoe kun je nou zwak lijken als je de "bigger person" bent?' Hermelien gaf Draco een kus op zijn lippen.

'Zie je? Dit is nu precies waar ik bang voor was. Alleen maar doordat we denken dat iedereen ons uit elkaar wil drijven worden we prikkelbaar omdat we beide niet willen dat het gebeurd, en uiteindelijk is dat wat ons op zal breken. En dat wil ik dus echt niet.'

'Vind je dit een ruzie? Er is nog niets stuk, en er heeft nog niemand geklaagd over geluidsoverlast, ik denk juist dat deze gesprekken onze relatie sterker zullen maken. We kunnen alles tegen elkaar zeggen zonder dat we meteen boos worden, ik denk dat dat hele Zwadderig en Griffoendor ding ons sterker maakt. Ik denk dat ik ze misschien maar een bedankkaartje moet gaan sturen.' Hermelien moest lachen, terwijl Draco haar naar het bed trok.

'Je begint toch niet weer, hè? Ik ben pas net bijgekomen van je eerste aanval!'

Kerstochtend begon voor Hermeliens gevoel veel te vroeg, om half zeven schoot Draco omhoog, Hermelien, die op zijn borst lag, rolde door het bed en viel nog net niet uit het bed.

'Schatje, sta op!' Hermelien kreunde en trok het dekbed verder omhoog, ze dacht dat Draco de boodschap zo wel snapte.

'Schatje, weet je wel welke dag het is?'

'Ja, een uitslaapdag. Dus laat me met rust of kom weer liggen, het is koud zonder jou.'

'Het is kerst!' _Oh,nee!_

'Ja, en het is half zeven, ik denk niet dat je moeder het ons in dank afneemt als we nu al beneden staan.' Hermelien had het nog niet gezegd of de deur vloog open. Een super opgewonden Narcissa stond met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht in de deuropening. Hermelien maakte een wanhopig zeurend geluidje, wat Narcissa en Draco alleen maar grappig leken te vinden.

'Ik laat jullie even alleen om iets aan te trekken…' Narcissa keek naar Draco die rechtop in bed zat en blijkbaar niets aan had. Hermelien was blij dat hij de dekens nog om zich heen geslagen had. Hermelien ging ook rechtop zitten, de dekens dicht tegen haar aan drukkend en keek om zich heen.

'Zijn jullie altijd zo vroeg op met kerst?' Hermelien wreef in haar ogen, ze was niet echt een ochtendmens. Draco kwam dichter bij haar zitten en nam haar in zijn armen.

'Alleen als ik kerst met zo'n mooi iemand als mijn vriendin kan doorbrengen.'

'Slijmbal, wat wil je van me?'

'Duh, cadeautjes, en misschien zouden we de activiteiten van gisteravond nog eens kunnen herhalen. Je weet wel, het is kerst.'

'Het is het een of het ander, je kan niet allebei hebben.'

'Oh…' Draco trok een gezicht, alsof hij de mogelijkheden tegen elkaar aan het afwegen was.

'Dan ga ik voor…hmm…toch de cadeautjes!' Hermelien greep een kussen van het bed en smeet die zo hard ze kon naar Draco, hij had het niet verwacht en het kussen vloog recht in zijn maag. Draco verloor zijn evenwicht en viel van het bed af. Hermelien sloeg geschrokken haar hand voor haar mond maar toen ze zag dat Draco in orde was proestte ze het uit.

'Net goed! Moet je me maar niet voor de gek houden, je weet dat ik een kort lontje heb!' Draco klauterde weer op het bed en greep Hermelien voordat ze weg kon duiken.

'Nee. Als je het maar uit je hoofd laat!'

'Ja, dat dacht ik dus niet, hè!' En Draco begon Hermelien de kieteldood te geven. Hermelien stikte van het lachen, Draco wist heel goed dat ze niet tegen kietelen kon. Hij kietelde haar op die plekjes die net even gevoeliger waren. _Wauw, Ron wist nooit waar ik van hield. Zelfs na zeven jaar niet._

'Ik stop alleen als je belooft dat ik beiden kan krijgen.'

'Ha. Dan hoop ik dat je…oh, nee, nee. Dat is niet eerlijk. Zet. Me. Neer!' Draco had Hermelien van het bed gepakt en liep richting badkamer.

'Nee, nee, nee. Waag het niet!'

'Sorry schat, maar het is kerst en mijn moeder wacht beneden op ons, dus ik kan niet anders!'

'Jij wilt gewoon dat ik je jouw zin geef, nou mooi niet! Liever een douche!'

'Wat jij wilt!' Draco ging met Hermelien het hokje in en zette haar neer, Hermelien probeerde nog om weg te komen, maar Draco had haar stevig vast.

'Je weet dat je zo zelf ook heel nat wordt, hè?'

'Soms moet je offers maken, lieverd, dat zou jij toch moeten weten?' En met dat zette hij de kraan aan.


	11. Chapter 11

**WOEHOE ik heb weer een nieuw hoofdstuk af! ik wist eindelijk hoe ik verder moest, dus toen ging het wel vanzelf. ik heb het eigenlijk nog helemaal niet herlezen, dus als er veel te veel spellingsfouten in staan zou ik het op prijs stellen als het me verteld wordt. XD ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vinden, en kunnen volgen...zo niet dan moet je dat ook maar even laten weten...dan ga ik maar eens nadenken over hoe ik het beter kan brengen...hoewel het verhaal hier wel een beetje vaag hoort te worden, maar ik denk dat me dat wel gelukt is :D  
Enjoy...**

Hoofdstuk 11

De griffoendors en zwadderaars waren niet milder geworden tijdens de kerstvakantie, ze begonnen meteen weer met de uitvoering van hun plannetje, alleen dit keer hadden Draco en Hermelien het in de gate. Elke avond spraken ze uitvoerig de dag door en zo ontdekte ze hoe de anderen precies van plan waren om ze uit elkaar te drijven. Het was best een slim plan moest Hermelien toegeven. De griffoendors en zwadderaars geloofden dus niet dat iemand zomaar kon veranderen, iemands ware ik zou altijd diep verborgen zijn en ooit zal die boven komen.

'Het is heel logisch, en denk maar eens na, het klopt echt. Een persoon heeft altijd dromen en wensen, diep vanbinnen. En de drang om deze dromen en wensen uit te doen laten komen kan een tijdje onderdrukt worden, maar na een tijdje wil iedereen toch zijn dromen achterna. En zo werkt het ook met dingen die men niet graag wil of dingen die men bijvoorbeeld niet kan uitstaan. Men kan doen alsof ze iets leuk vinden, maar als ze er diep vanbinnen een bloedhekel aan hebben dan komt dit ooit boven. Dus nu we de theorie weten, zal ik jullie vertellen hoe we dit in de praktijk toe gaan passen. Heeft er iemand tot nu toe nog vragen?' Pansy stond voor een klein schoolbordje in de kamer van de Hoge Nood. Voor haar zaten griffoendors en zwadderaars. De griffoendors hadden allemaal een beetje een ongelovige blik in hun ogen, hoewel de zwadderaars helemaal tevreden leken met de theorie.  
'Dit meen je niet serieus, hè?' Belinda stond ook op en ging naast Pansy staan. 'Het zal allemaal best kunnen kloppen over ware gevoelens, ik bedoel als ik iemand niet kan uitstaan dan knal ik ook een keer uit elkaar. Maar je denkt toch niet serieus dat ze elkaar diep van binnen niet mogen? Hermelien zou echt niet zo gek zijn om dan toch iets met Draco te beginnen, ze had alles. Vrienden, school, vriendje. De hele zooi was geregeld, haar hele toekomst was voor haar uitgestippeld. Dat gooi je echt niet zomaar in het water om iets met iemand te beginnen die je dan toch eigenlijk niet mag.'  
'Sorry, ik snap je probleem. Maar je bekijkt het vanaf de verkeerde kant. Als je het op de zwadderig manier bekijkt dan zal je zien dat we veel aan deze theorie kunnen hebben. En had ik al verteld dat hij uit een dreuzel boek komt?' Pansy leek heel tevreden met zichzelf. Niet om de theorie die ze had uitgevogeld, maar om het feit dat ze dat had gedaan met een dreuzel hulpmiddel. Parvati liet zuchtend haar hoofd op haar armen vallen. Waarom hadden ze ook al weer besloten om met de zwadderaars in zee te gaan?  
'In ieder geval. Het is wel duidelijk dat ze echt verliefd op elkaar zijn, of tenminste dat denken ze. Maar dat betekend niet dat ze dan ook meteen van de bagage van de ander houden.'  
'Bagage?'  
'Ja, iedereen heeft bagage. Vrienden, familie, problemen. Dat draagt een persoon met zich mee en maakt de persoon tot zichzelf. Zonder de bagage die je met je mee draagt zou je niet zijn wie je bent. Hermelien en Draco hebben nog niet met elkaars bagage te maken gehad. Hermelien mag dan Dracos moeder hebben leren kennen en ze mogen elkaars problemen dan wel kennen. Maar de echte bagage zijn de vrienden. Want die zijn belangrijk voor een mens. Denk er maar eens over na. Wie vertrouw je eerder met een crisis? Je moeder, of je beste vriendin? We hebben een fout gemaakt toen dit drama ontstond, we hadden Hermelien en Draco moeten "steunen". We hadden moeten doen alsof, en dan hadden we ze uit elkaar kunnen drijven, omdat als je vriendje je vrienden niet mag, voor wie kies je dan? En als je een vriendje hebt wiens vrienden je niet kan uit staan, wat doe je dan? Dan laat je hem kiezen. En regel nummer 1 is dat vriendinnen voor het vriendje gaan.'  
'Wow, Pansy, dat is nog best slim. Heb je dat allemaal uit dat boek?'  
'Ja. Het is geweldig. Maar wat we nu dus moeten doen, is Hermelien en Draco laten geloven dat ze ons kunnen vertrouwen. Dat we helemaal bij gedraaid zijn, en dan, en dit is het belangrijke deel. Dan laten we de een zien hoe de vrienden van de ander echt zijn. Als ze zich er dan aan gaan irriteren komen ze bij ons, hun vrienden, om even hun beklag te doen. En dan geven we ze advies. Dingen als "Hij is waarschijnlijk ook zo, Hermelien. Iemand kiest zijn vrienden uit omdat ze op elkaar lijken, hij kan dus helemaal niet zo anders zijn." En voor je het weet is het bye-bye Dramione.'  
'Dramione?'  
'Ja, dat is ook helemaal hip in de Dreuzelwereld. Het is en samentrekking van hun namen. Echt heel schattig vind je niet?' de jongens draaiden met hun ogen. Op dat moment ging de deur open.  
'Stoor ik?'  
'Ron, wat is er?'  
'Misschien hebben jullie wel gelijk, Hermelien kan nu dan wel denken dat ze bij Draco hoort, maar over een paar maanden, als hij weer terug valt in zijn oude gewoonten, zal ze weten hoe hij echt is. En dan breekt haar hart. Dat moeten we voorkomen. Ik doe mee.'

'Geloof je dat nou zelf?'  
'Het is niet belangrijk of ik het geloof, dat is het plan. En voor jouw informatie, die onzin over je ware gevoel geloof ik tot op zekere hoogten, maar de theorie waar zij dit plan op hebben gebaseerd is grote onzin. Ze zijn ervan overtuigd dat jullie de vrienden van de ander haten en dat als ze jullie maar genoeg irriteren en uitdagen jullie relatie op zal blazen. En ik denk dat dat kan lukken, ik bedoel, als ze maar irritant genoeg zijn zal iedereen op een gegeven moment gek worden. Maar ik denk dat doordat jullie deze informatie hebben en op jullie hoede zijn…er zal geen dreiging hoeven zijn. Blijf elkaar gewoon vertrouwen.'  
'Dank je, Ron. We waarderen het heel erg dat je dit voor ons wilt doen. En Harry, bedankt voor je steun. Ik verdien het niet, maar gelukkig is Hermelien belangrijk genoeg voor jullie dat jullie mijn gedrag kunnen negeren en er voor haar kunnen zijn.' Harry en Ron konden aan Draco zien dat hij het echt meende, en op dat moment begonnen ze de zwadderaar ook echt aardig te vinden. Niet omdat hij altijd zo aardig was geweest, maar omdat hij mans genoeg was om zijn hele houding om te gooien voor iemand waar hij blijkbaar zielsveel van hield. Ze mochten hem omdat hij door het stof wilde gaan om zijn meisje gelukkig te houden. En dat waren kwaliteiten die een goed mens volgens Harry en Ron moest bezitten.

'Ik kan het niet uitstaan, die jongen in die kamer is Malfidus niet meer. Malfidus haatte ik, maar Draco mag ik wel. Hij heeft zijn hart op de goede plaats, ik snap niet waarom we dat nooit eerder hebben gezien.'  
'Juist omdat hij zo'n goed hart heeft, geloof ik.'  
'Mijn God, man. Je lijkt wel een wijf als je zo kletst, en waar heb je het in 's hemelsnaam over?'  
'Malfidus houd heel erg veel van zijn dierbaren, en hij heeft ook alles voor ze over. Hij zou alles doen om te zorgen dat zijn familie veilig is. Net als jij en ik. Jij zou alles doen voor je familie en ik zou alles doen om te zorgen dat Ginny veilig is. Als dat zou betekenen dat ik me moest voordoen als iemand die ik eigenlijk niet ben, en als dat zou betekenen dat ik dingen moest doen die ik liever niet wilde doen. Dan zou ik dat zonder er over na te denken gewoon doen. Want je eigen ik is dan niet meer belangrijk, als je ouders bedreigt worden door Voldemort, doe je alles wat je kan om ze veilig te krijgen. Maar die dreiging is er nu niet meer, en daarom kan Draco nu zijn wie hij werkelijk is. Een goede jongen.'  
Hermelien moest moeite doen om geen geluid te maken achter de pilaar waar ze zich achter verborg. Ze was Harry en Ron gevolgd omdat ze wilde vertellen hoe fijn ze het vond dat ze waren bijgedraaid. Maar ze had niets gezegd omdat ze hoorde waar het over ging, en ze wilde graag de waarheid weten.  
'Fijn dat je weer terug bent, Ron.'  
'Vind ik ook. Het is alleen vervelend dat ik Hermelien kwijt ben geraakt toen ik mezelf ook even kwijt was. Maar nu ben ik er weer helemaal klaar voor om mijn leven weer op orde te krijgen.'

**A/N...Is het jullie ook opgevallen dat Ron een beetje raar doet? Dat wilde ik namelijk uit dit hoofdstuk laten blijken, maar ik weet niet of het helemaal is over gekomen...**


End file.
